Empieza un sueño
by Sutoya
Summary: ¿Pueden dos personas que no se conocen de nada estar perdidamente enamoradas la una de la otra? ¿Puede el destino unirles o separarles para siempre? ¿Pueden verse de repente todos tus sueños echos realidad? Todas las respuestas a estas preguntas se resolverán en los capítulos de esta historia...
1. Personajes

Esto es algo que tendría que haber puesto antes de poner los dos primeros capítulos de la novela, pero que se me olvidó hacerlo, y le doy las gracias a AnnaFIRTH por recordármelo. Si es que tengo una cabeza…

Espero que os siga gustando la historia! Gracias por pasaros!

Personajes

Katherine "Kate" Beckett: es la protagonista de la historia, tiene 26 años y siempre ha estado muy unida a su familia. Vivía en un pueblecito de la sierra con su padre Jim, su madre Johanna, y su hermano Jim, hasta que terminó el instituto y tuvo que marcharse a Madrid a estudiar una carrera. Cuando terminó encontró trabajo y tuvo que quedarse en la ciudad. Ahora solo vuelve a casa en vacaciones, aunque eso no hace que esté menos unida a su familia. Lleva enamorada del mismo chico desde que tenía 19 años, y todos los años se propone acercarse a él, pero siempre hay algo que se lo impide…

Richard "Rick" Castle: es el protagonista masculino de la historia, tiene 30 años y comparte piso con su mejor amigo Roy Montgomery. Siempre han estado muy unidos, desde que eran pequeños, y cuando sus padres tuvieron que trasladarse debido al trabajo de su padre, él decidió quedarse en el pueblo, donde tenía toda su vida formada. Con la muerte de su padre, esperaba que su madre volviera a casa con él, pero ella prefirió quedarse donde estaba, ya que allí se había creado una nueva vida. Siempre ha estado enamorado de la hermana de un compañero suyo de clase, pero nunca se ha atrevido a dirigirle la palabra…

Josh Davidson: es un compañero de trabajo de Kate en la ciudad y un buen amigo de ella, tiene 28 años. Todo va genial entre ellos, hasta que Kate se entera de que él está enamorado de ella, en ese momento empieza a huirle y le es muy difícil estar con él, ya que el sentimiento no es mutuo…

Roy Montgomery: es el mejor amigo de Rick casi desde la guardería, prácticamente lo habían hecho todo juntos, cuando terminaron el instituto y sus padres se mudaron a la ciudad (como los de Rick) ambos decidieron irse a vivir juntos. Eran totalmente inseparables y lo sabían todo el uno del otro.

Lanie Parish: es la mejor amiga de Kate en la ciudad. No trabajan exactamente en lo mismo, pero sus trabajos están bastante relacionados. Las presentó Josh y desde el primer día conectaron a la perfección. Ambas son muy risueñas y bastante independientes, aunque les encanta pasar juntas todo el tiempo que pueden.

Martha Rodgers: es la madre de Rick. Se mudó a la ciudad cuando él tenía 18 años, por motivos de trabajo de su marido. A los 10 años de estar allí este murió es circunstancias extrañas, pero ella decidió no volver al pueblo. Su hijo tenía su vida hecha, y ella no quería ser una carga para él. Lo único que conservaba allí a parte de a Rick era a su buena amiga Johanna. Es la única amiga que conservaba de su juventud. Toda la vida habían sido buenas amigas, y que ella se mudara no hizo que perdieran el contacto. En las vacaciones de navidad Martha volvía al pueblo y las dos amigas se ponían inmediatamente al día de todas las novedades que las rodeaban. Pensaba que nada ni nada podía romper nunca la unión que entre ellas había.

Javier Espósito: Es el novio de Lanie, la mejor amiga de Kate en la ciudad. Nadie sabe muy bien donde ni como se conocieron, es algo que guardan muy en secreto, lo único que se sabe es que es el único hombre que ha conseguido hacerla feliz.

Johanna, Jim i Jim Jr. Beckett: son los padres y el hermano de Kate. Los cuatro mantienen una relación fantástica. Jim Jr., a diferencia de su hermana, sigue viviendo en el pueblo, con sus padres, y adora a su hermana pequeña. Los padres de Kate están orgullosos de todo lo que su hija está consiguiendo, y todo por sí sola. Su padre pasa poco tiempo en casa, porque es policía y su trabajo lo mantiene bastante alejado del hogar, pero eso no hace que adore menos a su familia.

Meredith: ex compañera de clase de Rick y Roy. Siempre ha estado enamorada del primero, y nunca ha hecho nada por que esto no se notara. En la actualidad dice que eso es pasado, pero hará todo lo posible para conseguir al amor de su vida…

Victoria Gates: es la mejor amiga de Kate desde la infancia. Desde que esta se fue a la ciudad se ven en ocasiones contadas, pero hablan casi cada día por teléfono. En el pueblo la miran un poco de lado por culpa de su inclinación sexual, pero eso es algo que a ella nunca la ha frenado para ser tal y como es y no esconderlo ante nada ni nadie. Adora a su amiga Kate, y no sabe que haría si ella no existiera.

Gina Cowell: Es la prima de Meredith y poco se sabe de ella en el pueblo, es una recién llegada que romperá algún que otro corazón…

Will Sorenson: es alguien del pasado de Kate, que tiene mucho que ver en como es Kate ahora. Nunca ha querido contar esa historia, a la única persona que se la contó fue a Victoria, y le costó mucho hacerlo

Y creo que de momento estos son los principales… si añado algún personaje más lo introduciré antes del capítulo. Perdón por olvidarme de ponerlo antes de empezar!


	2. Chapter 1

Era un día de mucha lluvia, y hacia un frío tremendo, pero eso no parecía importarte lo más mínimo. Hoy mismo empezaban sus vacaciones de invierno (así las llamaba ella porque no le gustaba la navidad) y nada se las iba a estropear.

Ya casi era hora de terminar, y ya se había despedido de todos. Bueno de todos no, le quedaba el más difícil. No podía encararse a él, le resultaba imposible, era superior a sus fuerzas, estaba a puntos de irse sin decirle nada, pero en ese momento oyó su nombre, si, era él, allí estaba al fondo del pasillo llamando, repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez.

... –¡Kate! No pensarías irte sin despedirte, ¿no?

Kate (muy nerviosa) –Claro que no, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso? Te iba a buscar...a la cafetería, Ryan me dijo que estabas allí.

... –Sí, antes estaba allí, pero como sabia que hoy terminabas pensé en buscarte para despedirme.

Kate (con una risa falsa) –Jeje, bueno pues nos vemos después de las vacaciones, ¿no? (dos besos) ¡Chao Josh!

Josh –No espera, ¿no vas a venir a la cena de navidad?

Kate –No puedo, justo el día antes de la cena me voy al pueblo de mis padres. Bueno ahora si que me tengo que ir, he quedado con Lanie en el bar, y seguro que ya me está esperando.

Josh – ¡Pues feliz navidad! Nos vemos

Kate – ¡Felices fiestas!

Ella se metió en el ascensor, y él se la quedó mirando. ¿Por qué cuando hablaba con él se ponía tan nerviosa? Nunca lo había entendido, si antes se llevaban muy bien, desde que su amiga le dijo que él estaba enamorado de ella, no lo había visto de la misma manera, todo era muy diferente.

Salió del ascensor y fue andando hacia la puerta. Una vez fuera fue a buscar su coche, subió y fue hacia el bar. Justo en la puerta había un sitio para aparcar.

-Que suerte he tenido –pensó Kate.

Miró por la ventana y vio a su amiga dentro. Entró y se sentó con ella.

-Hola, perdón por el retraso, es que me estaba despidiendo...

······················

Hoy era un día muy raro para él, no le gustaban nada los días de lluvia y menos aún cuando se acercaban las vacaciones. Lo único que le gustaba de las navidades era volver a verla. Sabía que no iba a tardar mucho en llegar, ese año iba a hablarle, ya le tocaba.

Todos los años en la misma fecha ella venia para ver a sus padres, pero él nunca se atrevía a decirle nada, era muy tímido y nunca se ha acercado a ella, y si lo rechazaba…

-¿Cómo te va a rechazar si ni tan solo la conoces? –Pensaba él solo.

-Ya vuelves a hablar tu solo Rick- preguntó una voz por el fondo del pasillo.

Rick –¡Calla Roy, estoy intentando concentrarme!

Roy –Otra vez pensando en ella, pero si mejor oportunidad que tuviste el año pasado no vas a tener, si hasta te sonrió

Rick (pensando en la sonrisa de la chica) –Si, es verdad, y tiene una sonrisa perfecta.

Roy –Tiene una sonrisa perfecta (imitando la voz de su amigo en burla) ¿Cómo puedes enamorarte de una persona que ni tan solo conoces? ¿Si no has hablado nunca con ella?

Rick –Ya lo sé, ¡pero es perfecta!

Roy –Mira hablar contigo de este tema me puede, me voy a ver si hay algo para desayunar, nos vemos muchacho.

Rick –Nos vemos

Roy se fue, y él se quedó pensando en su chica, de verdad era perfecta, se sabía a la perfección cada palmo de su cuerpo, su cabello, su figura... Estaba embobado pensando en ella cuando algo lo estorbó, un pitido...

······················

Lanie – ¿De quién te despedías? ¿De alguien en particular?  
Kate – ¿Ya estas pesando cosas raras? Pues no, de nadie en particular, de todos en general. Además de quien tu estas pensando no me quería despedir, pero al final cuando iba a coger el ascensor me ha visto y si, nos hemos despedido.  
Lanie -¿Y qué tal la despedida? ¿Qué te ha dicho?  
Kate -¡Que pesada eres de verdad! No me ha dicho nada en especial, lo que se suele decir en estos tiempos, Feliz Navidad, que lo pases bien…

Lanie se empezaba a poner nerviosa, había invitado a alguien para que conociera a su mejor amiga antes de irse de vacaciones, pero ese alguien no aparecía. Miraba nerviosa el reloj, una y otra vez, y ya estaba empezando a poner nerviosa también a Kate...

Kate – ¿Esperas a alguien? ¡Es que me estas poniendo nerviosa tanto mirar el reloj!

Lanie –Mira no te lo quería decir, pero sí, estoy esperando a alguien, te lo quería presentar antes de que te fueras al pueblo, pero al paso que va...

Kate (cortándola) – ¿He oído bien? ¡Te LO quería presentar! ¿Es un chico? ¿Tú me vas a presentar a un chico? ¿Tú? ¿La que nunca se iba a enamorar?

Lanie (nerviosa y muy colorada) –Si, pero ya vale, ya sé que dije que nunca me iba a enamorar, que eso no iba conmigo... y todo eso, pero las cosas cambian ¿sabes?... bueno mientras viene sigue contándome de Josh. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Es majo no?

Kate (ya cansada de hablar siempre del mismo tema) –Ya te he dicho que no es mi tipo, que tendrá los ojos muy bonitos y todo lo que quieras, pero no es mi tipo.

Lanie (en tono burlón) –A sí, me olvidaba, que la chica está enamorada. ¿Pero no te cansas? ¿Estás enamorada de ese chico desde cuándo? ¿Desde los 18 años? ¡Y él nunca te ha hecho caso! Kate te tienes que olvidar de él, seguro que no sabe ni que existes.

Kate –Puede ser, y no llevo desde los 18, llevo desde los 19, y no es amor, simplemente me gusta y ya está. Y además creo que no es pecado que me guste un chico, ¿no?

De repente Lanie parecía ida, se giro para ver por la ventana y vio a alguien saludando hacia su mesa...

·················

Pitido del demonio, ¿se puede saber quien osaba llamar al timbre a esas horas y estorbarlo en sus pensamientos?

Rick salió de su habitación hacia la puerta, dispuesto a abrir para ver quién era, la verdad es que no le había sentado muy bien que le molestaran en ese momento.

Rick (abriendo la puerta) -¿Quién es?

...(extrañada) – ¿Ya no reconoces ni a tu propia madre? Anda dame un abrazo.

Rick (tosiendo por el abrazo de su madre) – ¡Mamá! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo tu por aquí? No te esperaba hasta... la semana que viene.

Martha –Ya cariño, pero tenía muchas ganas de verte y me he venido antes, ¿no te molestara tu madre no?

Rick –No claro que no, tu no molestas nunca, lo que pasa es que Roy aun no se ha ido a ver a sus padres, y por lo tanto no tengo sitio en casa...

Martha (cortándolo) –Por eso no te preocupes, como me lo imaginaba pues he llamado a mi amiga, esta de siempre, ¿cómo se llama? Si esta que tiene una hija muy mona que viene todos los años...

Rick – ¿Johanna?

Martha – ¡Esa misma! Bueno hijo perdona si no paso y me quedo un rato, pero me voy a casa de Johanna a ver como nos apañamos, a ver cuando viene la hija y cuando se va Roy, para no tener problemas.

Rick –Tranquila, en cuanto se vaya Roy yo te aviso, además la hija no tardara mucho en venir, ¿no?

Martha –Pues si no pasa nada, hoy mismo sale de Madrid, y esta noche o mañana por la mañana está aquí.

Rick – ¿Y tu donde dormirás?

Martha –Tranquilo hijo, la casa es lo suficientemente grande, además la hija ya sabe que me voy a quedar allí unos días, es majísima.

Rick (susurrando) –Si, me imagino.

Martha –Bueno, ahora sí que me voy, que se me hace tarde. Tengo que preguntarle a Johanna como se llama su hija, porque no me gusta hablar de las personas sin usar nombres.

Rick –Nos vemos mami (dos besos) Adiós.

Rick cerró la puerta de su casa. No se creía que su madre iba a dormir en casa de la chica, aunque así ya tenía la escusa perfecta para ir a verla a su propia casa, su madre estaba allí. Él la llamaba así, "su chica", porque no sabía como se llamaba en realidad, pero ese año lo iba a saber, no se iba a acabar el invierno sin que supiera por lo menos su nombre y como era su voz, segurísimo que era dulcísima...Una idea le vio de repente a la cabeza...

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado... no seáis muy malos comentando, que es mi primer fanfic y estoy algo nerviosa... jejejeje. Gracias por leerlo!


	3. Chapter 2

Gracias a todos los que habeis leido este capitulo, espero que os haya gustado! Y gracias también a los que lo haveis seguido! Espero que os guste la segunda parte!

* * *

La verdad es que el chico que había al otro lado del cristal era mono, jeje. Cuando se dio cuenta ya lo tenía allí en la mesa y Lanie la miraba alucinada, ¿porque la miraría así?

Lanie – ¿Se puede saber que mirabas? Parecías ida

Kate – ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

Lanie – Porque te estoy hablando y no me estas escuchando.

Kate – Perdona, dime cariño.

Lanie – Pues mira, este es Javier, el chico del que te hablaba.

Kate (dándole dos besos al chico) –Encantada de conocerte, Lanie me ha dicho maravillas de ti.

Javier –Igualmente, por las dos cosas, también me ha hablado muy bien de ti.

Kate – jeje, no esperaba menos, jeje

Javier –Jeje, yo tampoco.

Los dos seguían riendo cuando…

Lanie – ¡Hola! Me parece bien que os llevéis y todo eso, pero estoy aquí ¡eh!

Kate –Perdona guapa (le da un beso) ¡que celosilla mi chica! Bueno yo me voy y os dejo solitos, que me tengo que ir al pueblo. Nos vemos después de vacaciones, aunque si queréis venir a rescatarme no os voy a decir que no...

Lanie –Si, a lo mejor sí que vamos. ¡Te voy a echar mucho de menos cariño! (Besos)

Kate –Yo también (más besos y abrazos)

Javier – A ver si ahora me voy a poner yo celoso ¡eh! (riéndose)

Kate (separándose de su amiga y dándole dos besos al chico) –Bueno, pues yo sí que me voy ya. Adiós pareja.

Los dos – ¡Adiós!

Kate llega a casa con su coche, y coge la maleta que ya tenía preparada. Sube al coche de nuevo, se pone música, y empieza el camino. Le había dicho a su madre que saldría de casa por la noche, pero ya no tenía nada que hacer y aunque llegara unas horas antes tampoco pasaría nada.

·····················

Una idea no demasiado absurda para ser suya. Solo llegar la chica le llevaría un regalo, no para ella, sino para toda la casa, por las molestias de tener a su madre mientras Roy estaba en su casa. Así estaría un rato allí en su casa, y hablaría con ella. Claro que si, la idea le pareció genial. Y después de pensar en todo eso, se dejo caer otra vez en la cama, lo necesitaba.

"_La chica iba a protestar cuando los dos volvieron a oír ruidos fuera, en el pasillo, una vez más el cerrojo se descorría. Ambos miraron la puerta aterrorizados, él se puso delante de la chica, aunque no iba a servir para mucho si era quiénes pensaban, la puerta se abrió lentamente"_

Rick se incorporó en la cama, se había despertado sobresaltado, acababa de tener un sueño muy raro, había soñado que ese chico era él, y la chica que iba a visitarlo era ella, era "su chica". Cuando reaccionó vio que una cara rara lo miraba desde el pasillo. Era Roy y parecía intrigado.

Roy – Chico, ¿que estabas soñando? Decías cosas muy extrañas, y me has dejado intrigado.

Rick –Era algo muy raro, diferente a mis sueños normales. Pero antes vamos a desayunar. ¿Qué has traído?

Roy –Unos churritos para ver si te cambiaba la cara, aunque ahora los necesitas más aun, pero cuenta cuenta...

Rick empezó a contarle el sueño a su amigo...

·····················

Llevaba horas conduciendo, ni ella misma sabía cuantas. Pero ya estaba allí, entrando en su pueblo, sabía que en cuanto llegara a la entrada de verdad, donde están las casas, todo el mundo la iba a conocer. Ella allí no era Kate, y eso era lo que más le gustaba, ella allí era la hija de... la nieta de... la amiga de... o incluso esa niña mona que... pero así ella se sentía libre, sentía que a nadie le importaba, que no era esa chica nueva, que acababa de terminar la carrera y estaba allí de prueba, y que todos miraban para decirle todo lo que hacía mal, allí ella se sentía natural, allí era la Kate que quería ser.

Llego a su casa, nadie sabía que iba a llegar tan pronto y tampoco le preocupaba, nunca le habían gustado ni las fiestas, ni las bienvenidas, y las despedidas menos aun. Así que tampoco le preocupaba que nadie lo supiera, no lo sabía ni Victoria, su mejor amiga.

Abrió la puerta de la entrada...

Kate – ¡Buenas a todos! ¡Una forastera acaba de llegar!

... – ¡Hija! ¿Cómo no nos has dicho que ibas a llegar tan pronto? ¡Te esperaba después de cenar!

Kate – Mujer si quieres me voy y vuelvo luego.

,,,,,,,,, –La chica tiene razón, como la recibes así mami.

Kate – ¡Jim! No te esperaba aquí, ¿cómo está el chico mas guapo del mundo?

Jim – El chico más guapo del mundo no lo sé, ¡pero yo estoy genial!

Kate –¡Ven aquí y abraza a tu hermana!

Jim (abrazándola) –¡Ay! ¡Mi chica!

... –Bueno cuando hayáis acabado me la dejas un poquito ¿vale?

Kate – ¡Ay mami! ¡Como te he echado de menos!

... – ¡Yo a ti también!

,,,,,,,, - Johanna, ¿qué pasa?

Johanna –Aaa! Mira ven Martha, esta es Kate, mi hija. Kate esta es Martha, la amiga de la que te hable, que va a estar aquí unos días.

Kate –Encantada, espero que se sienta a gusto aquí.

Martha –Igualmente, espero no causar molestias.

Kate –Molestia ninguna, bueno me voy a mi cuarto, a ver si me arreglo todo esto un poco.

Kate subió por las escaleras cara a su habitación, y su hermano la seguía ayudándola a subir cosas.

Jim pensaba en cómo darle la noticia a su hermana, sabía que ella se lo tomaría bien, pero no sabía cómo decírselo.

····················

Roy cada vez estaba más sorprendido, no se podía creer lo que le contaba su amigo, había soñado con ella sin conocerla. No osaba decir nada, Rick estaba impaciente, porque su amigo no hacia ni un gesto, y de repente sonó un teléfono. Era el móvil de Roy, solo en ese momento su amigo despertó de su asombro y contesto el teléfono. Era su madre, que le decía que su padre estaba peor del corazón y que debía ir ya hacia su casa.

Solo colgar el teléfono Roy le comunico la noticia a Rick, al cual se le escaparon un par de lagrimas de los ojos, porque sabía lo mal que lo estaba pasando su amigo. Roy fue a su habitación cogió un par de prendas de ropa, y subió el coche, rumbo a su casa, para ver cómo estaba su padre y apoyar a su madre.

Rick no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, su mejor amigo, al único que se lo podía contar todo, se acababa de marchar. Solo le quedaba un amigo en el pueblo, el cual hacía mucho tiempo que no veía, y hacia una semana que había vuelto, pero no era lo mismo, este ni siquiera sabía de quien estaba él enamorado, como lo iba a saber si era su hermana... Después de dejarse caer en el sofá y comerse los churros que su amigo había llevado para almorzar, se dio una ducha. Se había quedado como nuevo, y se decidió a ir a casa de "su chica" para decirle a su madre que Roy ya no estaba en casa, y que ya podía ir allí, y, depuso, ver a su amigo y quedar con él para dar una vuelta.

Se vistió, se puso su mejor perfume, y salió por la parta todo decidido a comerse el mundo, o por lo menos una parte de él. Andaba por las calles del pueblo, pensando en su sonrisa, una sonrisa perfecta, con los dientes blanquísimos, cuando de repente, y sin esperarlo choco con alguien, él ni tan solo se había dado cuenta de quién era, cuando una voz proveniente de la persona con la cual había chocado le dijo...

····················

Al final el chico se decidió.

Jim –Nana, tengo algo que contarte.

Kate –Ya echaba de menos a mi chico llamándome nana.

Jim – Va enserio, ya me cuesta bastante contarte las cosas para que encima bromees.

Kate –Vale, lo siento. Usted dirá.

Jim (con tono de cansado) – ¡Kate!

Kate – Vale, perdona.

Jim –Bueno, pues mira. ¿Te acuerdas de Madison? La hija del compañero de papa, que ibais juntas siempre cuando tú estabas aquí.

Kate –Si, la que quería estudiar derecho, que estaba saliendo con Ryan.

Jim – Esa misma, pues ya no está saliendo con Ryan.

Kate –Aaaa, pues me alegro porque el chico ese...

Jim (cortando a su hermana) –Está saliendo conmigo.

Kate (alucinada por la noticia de su hermano) – ¿Cómo? Pero tú no estabas enamorado de la chica esta que trabaja contigo... como se llamaba... Jenny.

Jim –Si, o por lo menos eso era lo que yo pensaba, pero la vida da muchas vueltas. Además hemos hecho intercambio de parejas, ahora Ryan y Jenny están juntos. Jeje. Incluso se han casado y están pensando en tener hijos…

Kate –A, pues si que estoy yo mal informada, la verdad es que no tenía ni idea. ¿Y no me invitan a la boda?

Jim – Fue todo muy repentino, éramos muy pocos invitados…

Kate – Pues la verdad me parece muy bien, sabes que siempre me ha caído muy bien Madison.

Jim –Bueno, pues ahora que te lo he dicho, y me he quitado ese peso de encima, me voy a recogerla, que me está esperando. Nos vemos esta noche en la cena Nana, ¡te quiero!

Kate –Yo también te quiero (besos). Tráela a cenar, así tengo una conversación con ella.

Jim (desde las escaleras) –La pensaba traer. ¡Chao!

Kate analizaba todo lo que le había contado su hermano. Le había caído todo de sorpresa, pero la verdad es que no era tan raro. Jenny y Jim nunca habían hecho buena pareja, y ella y Ryan siempre se habían llevado muy bien. Empezó a poner toda su ropa en el armario, y se hecho un rato en la cama, el viaje la había dejado destrozada.


	4. Chapter 3

Aquí os dejo un nuevo capitulo. Primero que nada gracias a todos los que os pasáis cada día y leéis la historia, espero que sigáis pasando. Y os animo a todos a dejar algún review, ya que siempre se agradece, y entre todos podemos hacer que los defectos mejoren.

Gracias a AnnaFIRTH por su crítica constructiva, espero seguir leyendo tus opiniones.

Espero que os guste...

* * *

Bueno bueno, ahora resulta que Rick Castle se ha vuelto un antipático – dice la persona con la que se ha chocado.

¡Meredith! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin saber de ti! – mirando a la persona que le hablaba

Pues, creo que desde el instituto ¿no? Desde el día que me dejaste plantada en el baile, porque viste a esa chica ¿no?

Pues creo que sí, aunque no se te olvidara nunca, ya te pedí disculpas, pero bueno...para lo que me sirvió.

Mira hacemos una cosa, vamos a ese bar, nos tomamos un café, y me cuentas que paso ese día, ¿vale? ¿O ibas a algún sitio?

Rick se queda pensando en su respuesta, pero finalmente dice - Iba a ver a mi madre, pero ella siempre puede esperar. Lo que le iba a decir también se lo puedo decir luego por teléfono.

Entonces vamos – dice Meredith muy contenta.

Los dos "amigos" se encaminan hacia en bar. Rick se olvida completamente de "su chica" y piensa que si tanto ha esperado a conocerla, puede esperar un poco más, total ella no sabe ni que el existe…

Ya en el bar...

Pues sentémonos ahí y me cuentas.

Vale, vamos.

¿Que desean tomar? – les dice un camarero que se ha acercado a su mesa.

Un café muy corto, con unas gotitas de leche.

Un cortado.

El camarero se marcha a atender el pedido, y los dos amigos siguen con la charla.

Bueno empieza a contarme.

No sé por dónde empezar.

Pues empieza desde que te fuiste corriendo, dejándome a mí, para irte detrás de una sombra…

Pues veras. Accedí a ir al baile contigo, porque estaba enamorado de una chica de nuestro instituto, pero ella no sabía ni que yo existía, y pensé que si iba contigo al baile, ella se daría cuenta de mi existencia, ya que tú eras la más popular, y nunca pasabas desapercibida.

¿Entonces porque saliste corriendo?

Porque cuando llegamos me pareció verla, saliendo por la puerta, al mismo tiempo que nosotros entrabamos. Seguramente se arrepintió de haber ido y se fue. Y al verla así, con esa cara de tener ganas de llorar, no me pude contener y fui detrás de ella.

Déjame que adivine. Al ver que habías ido con ella, conectasteis en ese mismo momento y pasasteis una gran temporada juntos, pero ella no era tan perfecta como tu creías y ese amor termino.

Pues no. Al principio no la vi, pero luego cuando la encontré no tuve el valor necesario para acercarme a ella. Y simplemente me quede detrás de unos arbustos mirándola, contemplando su belleza, aun detrás de esas lágrimas que caían de sus ojos…

¿Y ella no se dio cuenta de que estabas?

En ese momento el camarero interrumpe su charla para entregarles el café, y ambos le murmuran un "Gracias" justo antes de que este se vaya por donde ha venido. Luego prosiguen con la charla.

Bueno, pues eso, ¿no se dio cuenta de que estabas?

Pues, no, no se dio ni cuenta. Y cuando pude reaccionar y tener el valor suficiente, ya se había acercado su hermano, y se la llevaba de allí. Y así me quede yo. Tampoco tuve el valor de volver a buscarte a la fiesta.

¿Y qué hiciste toda la noche?

Pues nada, me quede allí un rato, y luego me fui al apartamento. Como sabia que Roy no iba a estar, me quede allí solo, pensando en la tontería tan grande que había hecho.

Bueno, ¿y nunca te atreviste a decirle nada?

Pues la verdad es que no. Ese era nuestro último año aquí en el instituto, luego ella se fue a estudiar lejos, y ya no coincidimos más. Cuando acabe de estudiar yo me volví aquí, pero ella no, ella se quedo allí. Y ahora solo la veo cuando viene en fiestas a casa de sus padres…

¿Y después de tanto tiempo aun te acuerdas de ella?

Me acuerdo de ella todos los días, aunque sé que lo nuestro no pueda ser. Seguramente ella ya tenga su vida echa allá donde vive, porque no sé ni donde vive. Nunca me atreveré a decirle ni hola…

Sigues siendo tan tonto como siempre. ¿Por qué no hablas con ella en la cena de Nochebuena? Se sigue reuniendo todo el pueblo, ¿no? Esa es tu oportunidad, solo tienes que pedirle un baile.

Si, seguramente tienes razón, pero yo todos los años después de cenar me voy, sabes que no me gusta bailar, y si voy a la cena es por mi madre, porque eso a ella le encanta.

Pues este año vas a ir. Porque vas a venir conmigo, y esta vez no me vas a dejar plantada. Y vamos a bailar.

Bueno, está bien, me has convencido. Iré contigo. Bueno yo ya te he contado. Ahora cuéntame tú, ¿qué has hecho en todo este tiempo?

Y así siguen hablando los dos como buenos amigos...

**···················**

Cuando se levanta y sin pensárselo dos veces, va a buscar el teléfono para llamar a Victoria. No puede estar ni 5 minutos más en ese pueblo sin verla. Tiene muchas cosas que contarle, quiere que le cuente muchas cosas y quiere también que la informe de todas las novedades del pueblo.

¿Si? – dice su amiga al otro lado del teléfono

¡Victoria! ¿Como estas? ¡Cuánto tiempo!

¡Kate! ¿No me digas que ya estás en el pueblo? – chilla su amiga sorprendida y muy contenta de la noticia.

Pues sí. Y tengo muchísimas ganas de verte.

¡Y yo a ti! Paso ahora mismo por tu casa. No me cuentes nada por teléfono. ¡En 5 minutos voy!

Vale, ¡te espero aquí!

Las chicas cuelgan el teléfono. Tiene muchísimas ganas de ver a su amiga. Son amigas desde que nacieron, tienen la misma edad, sus madres han sido amigas, fueron a la misma guardería, al mismo colegio y al mismo instituto y siempre han estado unidas.  
La gente no ve muy bien que sean amigas, porque claro, es gente de pueblo, y los jóvenes no lo encuentran mal, pero las personas mayores no ven con buenos ojos a Victoria, ya que dicen que no es una mujer completa. Eso para ellas son simples tonterías, y por eso no van a romper su amistad. Y además Victoria está siempre rodeada de gente, porque le cae genial a todo el mundo.  
Kate baja las escaleras y se va al salón donde está su padre. Le da un abrazo y muchos besos y se va a la cocina a ver a su madre. Allí están su madre y Martha, se despide de las dos, y se sienta en un sillón a esperar que su amiga vaya a por ella.  
Cuando se sienta en el sillón llaman a la puerta y va a abrir, al abrir se encuentra con alguien que no esperaba...

·················

Se cuentan toda su vida en el café, él paga (como buen caballero) y la acompaña hasta casa de sus padres, así mientras continúan charlando. Ya casi no les queda nada que decirse. Ella le cuenta que estuvo a punto de casarse, pero que al final se arrepintió y no se casó. Él le cuenta además que sigue viviendo con Roy y que son casi inseparables. De repente estando en la puerta de casa de Meredith, escuchan a alguien que llama a la chica.

Meredith, ¿estás ahí? – dice la voz desde dentro.

Si Gina, estoy aquí.

La otra chica sale por la puerta.

¡Hola! - mirando a Rick - Hola, ¿qué tal?

Gina Rick, Rick Gina – les presenta Meredith

Encantado – y seguidamente le da dos besos.

Igualmente.

Gina es mi prima, que ha venido a pasar la navidad aquí – le explica a Rick - Rick es un viejo amigo del instituto. – y ahora le explica a Gina.

Pues de viejo no tiene nada – dice haciendo una broma al comentario de su prima.

Es que me conservo bien. – comenta siguiéndole la broma.

Que chistosos... – se gira cara a su prima, ya que se acuerda que la estaba llamando - ¿Querías algo?

No, nada, que me pareció oírte, y me aburría mucho por ahí dentro.

Bueno, pues yo no te entretengo más. Me voy que ya es tarde. Ya hablamos otro día. Y a ver si coincidimos en otro momento – y les da dos besos a cada una.

Rick piensa en continuar con lo que iba a hacer cuando vio a Meredith, pero luego reconoce que ya no era momento, ella ya habría salido con sus amigas y no tiene sentido, a su madre siempre puede llamarla por teléfono. Decide irse a casa, a ver si la arreglaba un poco, porque sino cuando fuera su madre, le diría de todo.  
De camino a casa solo piensa en dos cosas, piensa en Meredith, y como después de haberla dejado así esa noche, aun le hablaba y quería ayudarlo en Nochebuena, y en "su chica" en cómo puede caber tanta belleza junta en una misma persona. Y así así, pensando y pensando, llega a casa sin darse apenas cuenta.  
Al entrar en su habitación, ya dispuesta a arreglarla y dejarlo todo bien limpio, ve el teléfono de su casa, el de casa de ella, el teléfono que le había dado su madre por si quería llamarla para algo, piensa en llamar, por probar no va a perder nada, seguramente ella no le iba a coger el teléfono, pero por si acaso. Así que descuelga el teléfono...


	5. Chapter 4

Gracias una vez más por leer esta historia, me alegro de que sigáis pasando!

Y gracias a por su comentario, eso anima a seguir publicando!

Espero que os guste!

* * *

¿Will? ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta extrañada al abrir la puerta

Bueno primero hola ¿no? – comenta este haciéndose el gracioso.

Hola, pero contéstame. – dice empezando a enfadarse por la situación.

Pues nada, que me he enterado de que estabas por aquí, y he pensado que no tenemos el porqué de seguir enfadados ¿no? Es un rencor tonto, y he venido para que seamos al menos amigos.

Bueno, eso creo que lo tendremos que hablar. Vamos fuera, hablamos y esperamos a Victoria, que tiene que venir ahora.

Vale. – asiente Will, y espera a que Kate se despida y salga de casa.

Kate se despide de de sus padres y de Martha, y sale con Will a la calle. Están hablando unos 5 minutos, porque enseguida llega Victoria. Esta conoce a la perfección la historia de los dos, y se extraña mucho al verlos juntos…

¡Kate! – exclama mezclando la alegría de volver a ver a su mejor amiga junto con la extrañeza de verla hablando con Will.

¡Victoria! – exclama alegrándose de ver a su mejor amiga. Y ambas se funden en un abrazo lleno de besos.

Bueno, hola, yo también existo. – sintiéndose inquieto al contemplar el reencuentro.

A si, perdona. Hola, ¿tú qué haces aquí? – dice totalmente brusca y sin ninguna intención de aparentar lo contrario.

Pues nada, que he decidió que ya era hora de que hiciéramos las paces.

Lo ha decidido él solo. – aclara Kate.

¿No me digas que aun me guardas rencor por lo que pasó? – pregunta Will extrañado.

¿Que si te guardo rencor? Mira, mejor dejémoslo así vale. Ya hablaremos, ahora quiero acabar el día tranquila hablando con mi mejor amiga. Nos vemos otro día. – dice Kate empezando a irritarse.

Vale, vale, no hace falta que me eches. Adiós, ¡ya hablamos! – intenta darles dos besos para despedirse, pero ambas le miran con una cara que prefiere no intentarlo.

Adiós. – dicen las dos al mismo tiempo.

Will se va calle arriba, dejando a las dos amigas allí.

¿Y eso? – pregunta Victoria extrañada cuando Will ya se ha ido.

Yo que sé. He abierto la puerta pensando que eras tú, y ha aparecido él

¡Qué fuerte! ¡Y qué cara más dura tiene!

Mejor dejémoslo, no quiero hablar de él ahora. ¡Cuéntame tú! ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Ya tienes pareja o qué? – dice cambiando de tema radicalmente y animándose por estar de nuevo con su amiga.

¡Qué va! Ni una que me guste tampoco. ¿Y tú qué?

Yo peor que tu – dice Kate riendo y contagiando su risa a su amiga. - Pero mejor vamos a un bar, nos tomamos un café, y te cuento todo. Y me cuentas tú también.

Vale, me parece bien. Vamos.

Las dos chicas empiezan a andar de camino al bar.

·······················

Y se decide a marcar. Está atacado de nervios. ¿Le cogerá ella el teléfono?

¿Sí? Dime Rick. – dice una voz conocida al otro lado del teléfono.

¿Roy? ¿Porque me coges tu el teléfono? – pregunta extrañado al reconocer la voz de su amigo.

Pues porque me has llamado a mí. Sino no te lo hubiera cogido yo.

¡Mierda! Me he equivocado de número con los nervios. Si es que soy tonto. – dice dándose un golpecito en la cabeza en señal de frustración.

Va, no pasa nada. ¿A quién le querías llamar?

A mi madre, para decirle que ya no estabas. – de repente se acuerda de que no le ha preguntado a su amigo por la salud de su padre - ¡Pero qué bruto soy! ¿Que tal tu padre?

Bien, solo fue una falsa alarma, ahora ya a casita como siempre. A pasar las navidades como todos los años.

De repente se le ocurre una idea, quizás la mejor en mucho tiempo.

¡Podíais veniros aquí! Así tus padres se distraerían un poco, si total vais a estar los tres solos porque tus hermanas nos van ningún año. Y así tú estás conmigo, que te necesito aquí, me estoy volviendo loco yo solo.

No es mala idea. Pero, ¿dónde vamos a dormir? Si esta tu madre y todo.

Mira, tenemos la habitación de invitados, la vaciamos y ya está. Y mi madre se puede quedar en casa de Johanna. Y tú tienes tu habitación.

Bueno yo lo hablo con mis padres y te llamo, ¿vale?

Vale, pero no tardes mucho, que tengo que avisar a mi madre.

Tranquilo. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Vas a llamarle a tu chica? – pregunta Roy cambiando totalmente de tema.

¡Qué va! Ya no tengo escusa, ya no tengo nada que decirle a mi madre, si estamos separados por tres manzanas. Me dirá que vaya a verla si la llamo.

Bueno pues ya hablamos. Te dejo. Chao.

Chao.

Rick se acaba de deprimir aun más. Ahora que se había animado a llamar, y a hablar con ella, va y se equivoca. Ya no le queda ni escusa para llamar, ni valor para marcar el número de teléfono.  
Se le ha quitado hasta el hambre de cenar. Piensa en irse a la cama, y mañana será otro día. Y así lo hace. Al menos así, a lo mejor, volvía a soñar con ella…

Se deja caer en la cama, y al rato se duerme. Serán las 8 de la tarde, pero le da igual. Ahora que sabe que ella está en el pueblo, no puede salir a pasear sin verla en cada esquina, y no atreverse a decirle nada.

**···················**

Las dos amigas llegan al bar, dispuestas a estar hasta la hora de cenar hablando y contándose muchas cosas. Piden un café, y están hablando y hablando, contándose miles de cosas. Se describen el lugar donde trabajan, los compañeros de trabajo, el ambiente que hay allí. Kate le habla de Lanie, y de cómo le había ayudado a no sentirse tan sola allí. Victoria le habla de una ex, con la que no acabo muy bien, y así, están hablando durante una hora más o menos.  
De repente Kate se da cuenta de que dentro de nada llegaría su hermano, con Madison, a cenar a su casa, y que le había prometido estar. Así que se lo dice a su amiga.  
Las dos amigas se despiden, se abrazan y se dan besos, tenían muchas ganas de verse, así que quedan el día siguiente por la mañana, para no perder ni un minuto del tiempo que tienen de vacaciones.  
Kate emprende el camino hacia su casa. Espera llegar antes que su hermano, no le gusta llegar la última a ningún sitio.

Cuando llega a casa saluda a su madre, la cual le informa que su hermano todavía no ha llegado y se alegra. Como aun queda un poco de tiempo, decide subir a su habitación y aprovechar para llamarle a Lanie para ver como está.

¿Sí? – contesta su amiga al otro lado del teléfono.

¡Lanie! – exclama ella a modo de saludo.

¡Kate! – responde su amiga encantada de oír su voz.

¿Qué tal todo? ¿Qué tal con tu chico?

Todo bien, y con mi chico perfecto.

¡Te echo de menos!

¡Y yo a ti!

Este año vas a venir ¿no? Tráete a... ¿Javier? – dice dudando del nombre del nuevo novio de su amiga.

Si, Javier – responde riéndose ante la cabecita loca de Kate.

Pues eso, tráete a Javier también, pero ven porfa. – dice con voz de suplica y haciendo pucheros, aunque su amiga no pueda verlos al otro lado del teléfono.

Lo más seguro es que vayamos… - dice Victoria para que Kate deje de suplicar.

¡Que guay! – exclama aun sin creérselo del todo.

Se escucha una voz escaleras abajo.

Kate, baja. Vamos a cenar.

¡Voy! – grita apartando el teléfono y respondiendo a la llamada para cenar. Y vuelve a ponerse el teléfono en la oreja para despedirse de su amiga - Bueno guapísima me voy a cenar, que han venido mi hermano y la novia. Nos vemos y te cuento muchas cosas ¿vale?

Vale, ya hablamos cariño.

¡Adiós! ¡Te quiero!

¡Yo también te quiero!

Kate cuelga el teléfono, y sale por la puerta para ir a las escaleras.

···················

Rick se despierta de repente. Aun son las 10 de la noche, y tiene hambre. Sale de la cama y va a buscar el frigorífico, pero en el no hay nada bueno que comer. Así que decide salir fuera a cenar.  
No quiere cenar solo, así que coge el teléfono y marca un número.

¿Sí? – contestan al otro lado de la línea.

¿Meredith? Soy Rick.

Dime Rick, que sorpresa.

Pues que iba a salir a cenar y no quería ir solo, ¿me quieres acompañar? – pregunta sin estar muy seguro de lo que está haciendo.

Claro, y encima no sabía que cenar. Me visto y vamos. – dice muy contenta por la invitación, parece que con Rick no está todo perdido.

Vale, me visto yo también y te paso a buscar.

Perfecto, te espero.

Rick se viste y sale a buscar a Meredith. Llega a casa de la chica, y la tiene que esperar, como siempre, hay cosas que nunca cambian.  
Ella baja y ambos van a un restaurante, no muy lujoso pero bastante bueno.  
Cenan muy bien y no paran de hablar. Rick no tiene intención de que pase nada entre ellos, solo necesita alguien con quien hablar, en cambio Meredith nunca se ha olvidado de él, y siempre tiene la intención de que pase algo entre ellos.  
Una vez acaban de cenar, los dos se van a dar una vuelta, y siguen hablando.

El pueblo es muy bonito, y más de noche. Meredith no sabe cómo decirle a Rick que quiere ser más que su amiga, ya que ve al chico muy cómodo con ella y no quiere estropearlo. Él lee algo de eso en la mirada de la chica y decide dejarle las cosas claras.

Meredith, tengo que decirte algo – dice Rick dudando de sus palabras.

Tú dirás. – dice extrañada ante este repentino cambio en él.

Mira, yo no sé si tú habrás pensado otra cosa, pero si te he invitado a cenar ha sido porque necesita estar acompañado, y consideraba que éramos amigos y una amiga esta para eso.

Claro.

Y no quiero que pienses que va a pasar nada más entre nosotros.

Pero Rick...

Déjame terminar.

Vale, perdona.

Yo no pretendía hacerte daño, ni nada de eso, pero es lo que siento, yo lo siento mucho, pero ya sabes que yo sigo enamorado de ella, y que no puedo estar con ninguna otra, ya lo intentamos una vez y no funciono.

Ya, pero no funcionó porque tú saliste corriendo detrás de un sueño.

Y aun sigo persiguiendo ese sueño, porque aunque parezca que estoy loco, y probablemente lo este, yo sigo enamorado de ella, y no pasa un minuto sin que la recuerde, y sin que me arrepienta por no haberle dicho nada esa noche. Y estoy seguro de que por ahí, en algún lugar, habrá alguien que siento esto mismo que yo siento por ella por ti, pero siento decirte que no soy yo. Quiero que sigamos siendo amigos, y que vengas a cenar conmigo en Noche Buena, pero solo como amigos.

¡Qué bonito todo lo que acabas de decir! – exclama secándose las lágrimas que empezaban a asomarle por los ojos - Te digo que si todo esto que me acabas de decir a mí se lo dices a ella la tienes a los pies. Ya he comprendido que no tengo nada que hacer contigo, y estoy segura de que mi príncipe estará por ahí en algún lugar, y espero encontrar antes de que sea demasiado tarde, pero lo que tengo clarísimo es que no voy a cambiar un amigo como tú por nada del mundo, y que vamos a ser amigos siempre, y que te voy a ayudar en todo lo que esté en mis manos para que la conozcas y seáis felices.

Rick abraza a su amiga, no esperaba que se lo tomara tan bien. Después de esta conversación, acompaña a la chica a casa, van todo el camino sin decirse nada, y luego se va a su casa. Ya es tarde así que decide irse a la cama, y pensar que mañana seria otro día, ya había tenido bastantes emociones en un solo día, no necesitaba más.


	6. Chapter 5

Me alegro de que os esté gustando... aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo a ver que tal...

Y gracias por el Review también! :)

* * *

Baja al salón y a la primera que ve es a Madison. La chica está muy mona, es más guapa de lo que la recordaba y la verdad es que no sabe porque, pero se alegra mucho de que su hermano sea feliz. Entra al salón y le da dos besos a su hermano. Este las presenta, y en ese momento las dos conectan mucho, Kate siente que se va a llevar bien con esa chica.  
Tienen carne para cenar, y es todo perfecto. No paran de preguntarle cosas a Kate en toda la noche, y ella con gusto responde a todas las preguntas de su familia. La que menos habla es Madison, se la ve un poco tímida esta noche…

Madison, ¿quieres que vayamos a dar una vueltecita, hablamos nosotras tranquilamente y dejamos a mi hermanito aquí con la familia un rato? – pregunta Kate intentando que Madison se suelte un poco.

Bueno vale, vamos. – responde aliviada al poder salir de allí y relajarse un poco.

Nosotras nos vamos a dar una vueltecita, y a maquinar alguna cosa. – dice sonriendo dirigiéndose al resto de su familia.

¿Y pensáis dejarme aquí solo? – pregunta Jim con carita de pena.

No, hombre, nunca haríamos una cosa así, te dejamos con toda nuestra familia, que para algo están ¿no? Y yo me llevo a Madison, para asegurarme que sabe bien donde se mete, y hablarle muy muy muy mal de ti – dice riéndose ante la pregunta de su hermano.

Muy graciosa la chica – contesta irónico - Madison no le hagas caso de nada de lo que diga – dice al mismo tiempo que hace un gesto con la mano señalando que su hermana está loca.

Tranquilo, que de todo lo que me diga, me lo creeré todo – dice riéndose de su novio y guiñándole un ojo a Kate, que le saca la lengua a Jim.

¡Que malas sois! – exclama divertido al ver lo bien que se llevan sus dos chicas favoritas.

¡Tu lo has querido! – dicen las dos al mismo tiempo, y se ponen a reír enérgicamente ante la coincidencia.

Salieron por la puerta y empiezan a hablar. Parecen dos amigas de toda la vida, hablan de todo pero, sobre todo, de lo enamorada que está Madison de Jim.

Se os ve muy enamorados, por el brillo de los ojos cuando os miráis, por como habláis el uno del otro... – dice Kate, enumerando las cosas que hacen ver que su hermano no ha estado nunca tan feliz.

La verdad es que sí, estoy muy enamorada de él, fue una suerte que nos encontráramos y empezáramos – dice Madison recordando como conoció a Jim por casualidad.

Y las dos siguen hablando hasta que se hace tarde y deciden volver. Kate se sube a su habitación y se acuesta en la cama, empieza a pensar en todo lo que le ha pasado durante el día, pero se duerme enseguida. A Madison la acompaño Jim a casa...

·················

Rick se despierta tarde y por el sonido del teléfono. Lo coge, aun sin poder abrir los ojos del sueño...

¿Si? – responde con voz de dormido.

¿Rick? No te habré despertado ¿verdad? ¡Son las 2 del mediodía! – dice una voz al otro lado del teléfono.

Pues sí, me has despertado ¿sabes? Pero no pasa nada – comenta riendo al reconocer la voz de su amigo - Ya era hora de levantarme. Dime lo que querías.

Pues nada, me dijiste ayer que no tardara en decirte si íbamos o no, y te llamaba para contestarte.

¿Y la respuesta es? – pregunta impaciente.

Pues que sí, que si que vamos a ir, que he hecho entrar en razón a mis padres haciéndoles comprender que ya no teníamos motivos para quedarnos aquí, y que allí por lo menos se lo pasaran mejor que en casa encerrados.

¿Y cuándo llegáis? Bueno, ¿cuándo salís? ¡Dime algo más! – dice casi cayendo de la cama de la alegría.

Pues salimos después de comer y llegaremos a la tarde, si quieres ya vaciamos la habitación cuando lleguemos.

No, yo solo termine de comer la vacio, hablo con mi madre, y os espero en casa.

Bueno pues nos vemos esta tarde, que me llama mi madre para comer.

Vale, nos vemos esta tarde, no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho. – dice siéndole totalmente sincero a su amigo.

Cuelga el teléfono y sale de la cama para meterse en la ducha. Al salir le llama por teléfono a su madre, esta vez ni se lo piensa, está tan feliz que no le importa quien le coja el teléfono. Le descuelga Jim, y él pregunta por su madre, al ponerse esta al teléfono, le pregunta primero que nada si está a gusto en casa de su amiga, y la mujer le contesta que sí, que está muy contenta, y que todos son muy simpáticos allí. Luego le dice que quiere hablar con ella esa misma tarde, que tiene algo importante que decirle y que no quiere decírselo por teléfono. La mujer asiente y le dice que por la tarde vaya allí a recogerla. Rick lo confirma y se despide de su madre.  
Después de hablar con su madre piensa en la única persona con quien puede compartir su momento de felicidad. Ya que Roy no está en el pueblo, la única amiga que le queda es Meredith, y después de la conversación de la noche anterior aun piensa más que es su amiga. Así que sin pensárselo dos veces, sale a la calle y emprende el camino a casa de Meredith. Quiere contarle todo a su amiga, aunque tampoco hay mucho que contar, pero siente que necesita contarle a alguien que su mejor amigo de toda la vida, vuelve al pueblo, solo porque él se lo ha pedido.  
De camino hacia la casa de Meredith se encuentra con un chico, en principio parece un chico normal, y Rick pasa de largo, pero luego se gira y lo vuelve a ver, parece un poco perdido, como si buscara algo y no encontrara el que. En otro momento Rick hubiera seguido su camino y no se hubiera parado, pero hoy está feliz, y decide ayudarlo, se acerca a él y le pregunto si puede hacer algo por él. Ahora, si él hubiera sabio lo que le iba a preguntar ese chico, seguro que nunca le hubiera querido ayudar...

·················

Kate el día siguiente se levanta bastante temprano, ha quedado a las 10.30 con Victoria, para ir a dar una vuelta y aprovechar el tiempo, así que se levanta a las 9.45, se ducha y espera a su amiga.  
Está especialmente feliz esa mañana y no sabe porque, pero se ha levantado contenta. Su amiga llega puntual, como siempre, son dos chicas a las que les encanta la puntualidad, quizás por eso habían hecho tantas migas desde siempre.  
Primero piensan en ir a tomar algo, pero luego deciden que mejor ir de compras y así aprovechar el tiempo.  
Y ahí están las dos amigas, toda la mañana de compras, se van al centro comercial del pueblo de al lado, y se pasean por todas las tiendas, no se dejan ninguna, se compran un montón de cosas. Al mismo tiempo que van comprando van cotilleando, hablan, comentan la gente que ven por el centro comercial, que si mira que chico para ti, que si mira esa que pija, que si esto que si aquello, y cuando se dan cuenta, van cargadas con un montón de bolsas cada una, y se les ha hecho bastante tarde.  
Kate invita a comer a Victoria a su casa, y esta acepta, encantada, porque encima se lleva muy bien con su madre y con los dos Jim's.  
Kate llama a casa, para avisar a su madre de que Victoria va a comer, para que le haga comida a ella también, y para avisarla de que ya van...

Suben al coche y van primero a casa Victoria a que deje las bolsas de las comprar que han hecho durante la mañana. Van las dos cantando y riendo con la música de la radio, se lo pasan genial juntas.  
Cuando Victoria baja de casa de dejar las cosas, sube al coche con cara seria, Kate se queda extrañada, estaban muy alegres antes, y ahora esa seriedad no es normal. De repente Victoria dice...

Kate, ahora que me ha venido a la cabeza, tú tienes algo que contarme.

¿Yo? – pregunta Kate muy extrañada.

Victoria empieza a reírse, dándose cuenta de que de verdad ha asustado a su amiga, y total era que le había venido una cosa a la cabeza.

Si. Me dijiste no se que de un compañero de trabajo que iba detrás de ti o no se qué. Te pregunte y me dijiste que ya me contarías.

Que susto me habías dado... – dice quedándose mucho más tranquila - eso te lo cuento luego, después de comer que nos relajemos ¿ok? Ahora vamos que nos están esperando.

¡Pero me lo cuentas! Qué si no ya sabes que voy a estar pegándote la paliza.

Si pesada. - dice poniendo los ojos en blanco y sonriéndole a su amiga. Arranca el coche y van juntas a casa de Kate a comer.


	7. Chapter 6

Ante todo siento el retraso! Y no me matéis eh! He estado un poco liada y no he podido publicar antes. Aquí os dejo capitulo nuevo, que espero que os guste!

Gracias por leer y comentar!

* * *

Rick se acerca al chico...

¡Perdona! Hola, soy Richard Castle, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? – pregunta tendiéndole la mano.

Hola, muy amable, yo soy Josh Davidson – dice tendiéndole la mano también - Una preguntita, aunque no sé si lo sabrás. ¿Sabes donde vive Kate?

¿Kate? No me suena, ¿seguro que es de aquí? – Pregunta extrañado al no sonarle de nada el nombre

Si, estoy seguro. Si mira tiene un hermano más mayor que ella.

¿Algún dato más? – pregunta ya que ese dato no ayuda mucho.

A ver, espera que piense. – dice Josh frotándose el mentón. - Pues si mira, solo viene aquí a pasar las vacaciones.

¿Su madre no se llamara Johanna? ¿Johanna Beckett?

Pues creo que sí, pero no lo sé seguro, aunque su apellido si es Beckett.

Bueno pues si es la Kate que yo creo es fácil llegar hasta su casa.

¿A si? – pregunta aliviado a sentirse cerca de su destino - Pues mira tú dime, y yo voy y miro a ver si hablamos de la misma. La que yo digo es una chica muy guapa, morena, con una sonrisa que te deslumbra, mirada dulce...

Si, creo que sí que hablamos de la misma. ¿Tienes alguna relación con ella? Perdona la pregunta, pero ya sabes, la curiosidad. – dice arrepintiéndose al segundo de haber formulado esa pregunta y pensado que la curiosidad mató al gato.

Pues la verdad es que solo somos compañeros de trabajo, y no es porque yo no quiero más, sino porque ella no está por la labor, pero no lo entiendo una chica así y sin novio. – contesta Josh siendo totalmente sincero.

Bueno pues te digo, coges esa calle recta, pasas dos cruces y el tercero a la izquierda. El número trece es su casa. – ríe nervioso ante la respuesta del chico.

Muchas gracias, tampoco estaba tan lejos... a ver si nos encontramos otro día. – dice muy sincero.

Ya veremos. Encantado – responde no muy convencido, y tendiéndole de nuevo la mano.

Igualmente – respondiéndole al saludo.

Josh se va por donde Rick le ha indicado, y este se queda pensando. Había pensado ir a por Meredith, pero ya no le interesa, se queda pensando en toda la información que le ha dado ese chico.  
Primero ya sabe como se llama, y nunca se hubiera imaginado ese nombre para ella, no sabe porque, pero nunca se le hubiera ocurrido. Aunque le queda perfecto. Kate Beckett, le suena perfecto.  
Segundo, por lo menos sabe que no tiene novio, y eso es bueno, por lo menos para él, aunque tiene que esforzarse bastante, porque después de ver a su rival...  
Tercero, piensa que no tiene nada que hacer con ella, si no se había fijado en un chico tan guapo (o al menos eso pensaría cualquier chica) como iba a fijarse en él.

Después de pensar esto se deprime, piensa que si después de saber que no tiene novio tenía alguna esperanza, ahora se le han acabado todas, después de conocer a su "pretendiente".  
Se deprime tanto de pensar eso que se le quita hasta el hambre de comer, se va a casa, y decide que para dejar de pensar en todo eso lo mejor será vaciar la habitación de invitados, si total si no lo hacía ahora lo tenía que hacer luego...

Rick estas tonto, si ese día que tuviste la oportunidad le hubieras hecho algún caso ahora no estarías así - piensa para si mismo una y otra vez

Así le pasa la mañana, dándole vueltas y más vueltas al mismo tema, hasta que empieza a sonarle el móvil…

·····················

Kate y Victoria llegan a casa, todos las saludan ya que las están esperando para comer. Cuando terminan de comer...

¡La comida estaba exquisita! – exclama Victoria alabando la labor de Johanna.

Que bien sabes quedar siempre. – le contesta Johanna sonriendo.

No es por quedar bien, enserio estaba todo muy bueno. – sonríe Victoria.

En ese momento suena el timbre de la puerta.

Yo voy a abrir. – dice Kate levantándose.

Abre y ve a la última persona en el mundo que se esperaba...

Hola. – dice esa persona desde la puerta con una sonrisa.

Hola, ¿qué haces tú aquí? – contesta Kate totalmente alucinada.

Perdona, no sabía que te iba a molestar. – dice totalmente parada.

No me molestas, pero no me parece normal que estés aquí, solo eso. – contesta muy seria.

En ese momento se acerca Victoria a la puerta.

Kate, ¿quién es? – pregunta viendo que su amiga tarda en volver.

Este es Josh, un compañero de trabajo. Ella es Victoria, mi mejor amiga. – dice haciendo las presentaciones de rigor.

Encantada. – le tiende la mano para saludarle.

Encantado. – responde el estrechón de manos, extrañándose de que no le de dos besos.

Kate dice tu madre si quieres postre. – se centra en su amiga sin entender muy bien que hace Josh ahí parado.

Dile que sí, que voy enseguida. – contesta Kate, haciéndole un gesto a su amiga para que los deje solos.

¿No habéis terminado de comer? – pregunta, sintiéndose un intruso.

No. – no tiene ninguna intención de ser agradable con él en este momento.

Mira hacemos una cosa, yo me voy ahora a buscar a ver dónde puedo pasar la noche, quedamos esta tarde y te explico porque estoy aquí ¿vale? – dice dándose cuenta de que así no va a sacar nada de ella.

Vale, me parece bien. – responde relajándose un poco.

¿Entonces donde quieres que nos veamos esta tarde? ¿Te recoge a las 6? – pregunta alegrándose un poco.

Vale, nos vemos a las 6.

Se dan dos besos, y Kate le cierra la puerta casi en las narices. Cuando vuelve a entrar al salón su amiga la mira preguntándole con mirada quien era ese tío, y ella le responde, también con la mirada que luego se lo cuenta todo.  
Cuando se terminan el postre, suben a la habitación dispuestas a hablar.

Ahora sí que me vas a decir quién era ¿no? – pregunta Victoria sin aguantar más la incertidumbre.

¿Te acuerdas del pesado de mi compañero de trabajo? ¿Del que te dije?

Si.

Pues es ese.

Pues ahora creo que es el momento de que me cuentes la historia - dice sin entender muy bien que está pasando aquí.

Creo que si... – contesta con una sonrisa.

Kate empezó a contarle a su amiga toda la historia...

...

Rick mira quien es el que le llama, y se ríe. Sabe que algo le ha pasado, o se le ha acabado la gasolina o algo parecido, y que llegará más tarde de lo que había dicho, siempre les pasa lo mismo, y por eso se llevan tan bien, son igual de despistados. Al final descuelga.

Dime Roy. – contesta decidido el teléfono

Rick, que me he quedado sin gasolina y llegaremos más tarde... – responde angustiado su amigo.

Es que cuando he visto tu nombre me lo he imaginado.

Somos un show, siempre nos pasa algo. – dice riendo ante la reacción tan buena de su amigo.

Nada, no te preocupes, además ya tengo la habitación de invitados limpia.

Pero hombre, te había dicho que lo hacíamos los dos cuando llegara a casa.

Ya, pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Bueno vale, ¿ya has hablado con tu madre? – dice cambiando de tema, es imposible discutir con Rick.

No, le he llamado para decirle que quiero hablar esta tarde con ella, quiero decírselo a la cara.

Me parece bien, bueno te dejo que me llama mi padre, nos vemos luego.

Nos vemos luego.

De repente le viene a la cabeza otra vez el chico de antes. No sabe porque pero no se lo puede quitar de la cabeza. Josh, así se llama el chico. Kate, así se llama "su chica". Kate, Kate, Kate, es precioso, no se cansa de repetirlo una y otra vez.

Se hace algo para comer, una comida de esas precocinadas, que está buena, o por lo menos a él se lo parece. Cuando termina se da una ducha, se viste y sale de casa.  
Se va de camino a casa de Kate, para hablar con su madre.  
Son las 4 y media, y no piensa que en ese momento haya mucha gente por la calle. De repente aparece Meredith, ni siquiera la ha visto acercarse, y se saludan.  
Rick le cuenta la conversación que ha tenido con el chico cuando pensaba ir a su casa a comer. Y así así, contándoselo todo y hablando pasan las horas. Cuando se da cuenta son las 5.45 de la tarde.  
En ese momento se despide de su amiga y se vuelve a encaminar hacia casa de Kate para hablar con su madre. Al llegar a la calle de la casa, son las 6 menos 5 de la tarde, y le parece ver una cara conocida.  
Sin lugar a dudas es el chico de esta mañana, el pretendiente de Kate, Josh Davidson...  
Piensa, que si él está casi llamando a la puerta es porque ella está en casa, y por lo tanto tiene la ocasión de verla de cerca y quizá hablar con ella.  
Sin pensárselo dos veces se decide a andar hacia donde está Josh, y saludarlo…


	8. Chapter 7

Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste! Gracias a todos los que os pasáis, y a los que comentáis!

Espero opiniones :)

* * *

Mira todo empezó cuando yo llegué, fue al primero que conocí, y la verdad es que me llamo la atención, para que lo vamos a negar, el chico no está mal. Pero nada más eso, luego él me presento a toda la gente y todo. – empieza a relatar Kate mientras Victoria sigue la narración muy atenta. – Era perfecto entre él y yo, éramos buenos amigos y todo eso, y nunca me hubiera imaginado nada mas, íbamos al cine, cenábamos, todo perfecto. Hasta que un día se lo conté a Lanie.

¿Quién es Lanie? ¿Su novia? ¿Su ex? – pregunta, incapaz de mantenerse callada durante la historia.

Lanie es una buena amiga de los dos, en realidad es mi mejor amiga allí, nos caímos muy bien desde el principio y ya sabes.

Si, lo sé. Pero sigue con el Josh este. – dice impaciente por saber.

Si, es que me despistas. – comenta riendo - Bueno pues le conté todo lo que hacía con Josh, y lo normal que me parecía y todo. Y ella me dijo que no era tan normal como parecía, que él hacia unos días que le había dicho que estaba enamorado de mi y que estaba buscando el momento para decírmelo.

¿Y cuál es el problema? Si ninguno de los dos estáis comprometidos ni nada – pregunta sin entender demasiado bien el problema de su amiga.

Pues el problema es que yo no siento lo mismo por él, a mi me cae muy bien y todo eso, pero nada más. Es mono, pero yo no estoy enamorada de él, y tú lo sabes, sabes que estoy enamorada de otro.

¿Y qué vas a hacer si se te declara hoy?

Pues antes de que eso pase, voy a dejarle las cosas claras, voy a aclararle que solo le quiero como amigo, y que si eso no le basta yo no le puedo dar más.- dice muy decidida.

Me parece perfecto, a todo esto. ¿A qué hora as quedado con él? – pregunta mirándose el reloj - Es que son las 5.30 y aun ni te has duchado.

Ostras, hablando se me ha pasado el tiempo. Me voy a la ducha, vendrá en media hora, porque es súper puntual, le dices que pase y me espere porfa.

Claro que si, ¿algo más?

Nada, ¡gracias por escucharme! Eres genial – se abalanza sobre su amiga y le da un par de besos.

¡Ya sabes que yo por ti cualquier cosa! – dice sonriendo y sale de su cuarto.

Baja a esperar que llegue Josh, ya son las 6 menos cuarto y su amiga aun no ha entrado en la ducha.

Al momento llaman a la puerta, pero en vez del chico que esperaba aparecen dos...

·············

Llega hasta Josh y lo saluda.

Hola, Josh Davidson ¿verdad? – dice tendiéndole la mano para saludarle.

Exacto, tú eras Richard Castle ¿no? – dice respondiendo al saludo.

Exacto también. ¿A ver a Kate? - pregunta intrigado.

Si, ¿tú también? ¿O a ver a su hermano?

A ninguno de los dos. A mi madre que es amiga de Johanna, la madre de Kate.

¡Aaaaa! Perfecto, entonces llamo ¿no? – dice sintiéndose aliviado.

Claro. – responde poniéndose tenso.

Llaman al timbre y aparece una chica en la puerta. Está claro que no es Kate, sino Victoria, su amiga de toda la vida, la amiga de Kate claro, pero a esta sí que la había llegado a conocer, y la verdad es que era muy simpática y siempre se habían llevado muy bien, incluso se puede decir que Rick fue el único amigo hombre que Victoria tuvo en el instituto, ella siempre le decía que era su mejor amigo y él riendo le respondía que no era el mejor, sino el único..

¿Rick? ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta Victoria intrigada al verle en la puerta.

¿Victoria? ¡Increíble! Pues nada, a hablar con mi madre ¿y tu? – responde alegrándose de encontrar una cara amiga.

Pues aquí con Kate. –dice riendo, y se da cuenta de que ha ignorado a Josh completamente - Perdona hola Josh. – dice volviéndose hacia él.

No tiene importa, veo que os conocéis. ¿Puedo preguntar de qué? – dice un poco irritado por la presencia de Rick.

Pues íbamos al mismo instituto.

Eso mismo. – dice Rick mirando a Josh de reojo - Bueno, ¿sabes si mi madre está por ahí? – cambia de tema para destensar un poco el ambiente.

Pues creo que sí, voy a llamarla. Josh pasa y siéntate, Kate tardara un poco. – dice entrando hacia dentro.

Vale, gracias.

Los dos chicos se sientan, Rick espera que aparezca antes Kate que su madre, para al menos poder verla, y Josh espera no tener que esperar mucho rato, porque el silencio empieza a ser muy incomodo.  
De repente aparece Victoria con Martha por el pasillo, lo que Rick espera no se ha cumplido, pero al menos se irá de allí, ya estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso de tan callados que estaban. Josh suspira al ver a alguien más aparecer, porque así al menos alguien hablará.

¡Aquí la tienes! – dice Victoria riendo, como si le hubiese traído un objeto o una joya.

¡muchas gracias guapa! – dice riendo junto a su vieja amiga y dándole dos besos de despedida - nos vemos otro día. Vamos mamá.

Claro que si, cuando tú quieras ya sabes dónde encontrarme, porque me paso la mayor parte de los días aquí. – dice señalando la casa en general.

Tomo nota. – y hace gestos como de anotarlo con lápiz en una libreta.

Vamos hijo. – dice Martha cansada de la escena.

Los dos, madre e hijo salen de la casa, y allí se quedan Victoria y Josh, los dos deseando que Kate no tarde mucho, o por lo menos sacar un tema de conversación interesante.

Rick y Martha se encaminan hacia una cafetería cercana donde poder hablar tranquilos porque no era un sitio donde entrara mucha gente.

¿Qué les sirvo? – dice el camarero en cuanto ve que se han sentado en la mesa.

A mí un café solo. – responde Rick.

A mí un cortado largo de leche. – dice Martha, el camarero se marcha a preparar el pedido y ella empieza a hablar con su hijo - ¿Què era eso tan importante que tenias que decirme?

Pues mira mamá, ¿te acuerdas de Roy? Mi amigo y compañero de piso. – pregunta Rick, sin saber muy bien como encarrilar la conversación.

Si, es un chico majísimo, siempre lo ha sido. ¿Le ha pasado algo? - responde Martha extrañada por la pregunta de su hijo.

No, nada, no te preocupes, lo que pasa es que él y sus padres habían pensado venir aquí al pueblo a pasar las navidades, para no estar allí los tres solos. Pero el problema es que si ellos vienen no cabemos todos en casa.

¿Cómo que no? Simplemente tenéis que vaciar la habitación de invitados. Mira, yo me quedo en casa de Johanna, que allí estoy divinamente, sus padres a la habitación de invitados, y tú y Roy cada uno en su habitación

¿Estás segura mamá? ¡Sabía que lo entenderías! Si es que eres la mejor madre del mundo – dice lanzándose a los brazos de su madre y dándole besos.

¿Eso era todo? Pero hombre eso también me lo podías haber dicho por teléfono. – dice mirando a su hijo sin entender el motivo de la intriga.

Ya sabes que a mí el teléfono no me va, que me gusta más decir las cosas en persona.

En ese momento entra alguien por la puerta y se giran a mirar por que no es un sitio donde entre mucha gente. Rick se queda alucinado, no puede ser…

·············

Kate se acaba de duchar. Va deprisa y corriendo y eso a ella nunca le ha gustado. Está buscando en su armario cualquier cosa para ponerse, mientras se cepilla el pelo. Va al baño, se lo seca rizado, y va otra vez a la habitación. Se viste con lo primero que encuentra, aunque el resultado es estupendo.  
En ese momento escucha la puerta, y piensa que Josh se puede haber ido ya, pero luego se dice a si misma que no, que él nuca haría eso, que vivía más gente en esa casa, y que cualquiera podría haber salido perfectamente.  
Sigue arreglándose sin darle mayor importancia de la que tiene a la puerta. Se maquilla muy fino, casi ni se nota, porque no le gusta el exceso de maquillaje, coge el bolso, y se decide a bajar.  
Mientras baja por las escaleras ve a Victoria y a Josh, cada uno en un sofá y sin decirse nada. Le parece muy raro, ya que su amiga es bastante charlatana.

Hola, perdón por el retraso – dice cuando llega donde están sus amigos, y le da dos besos a Josh para saludarlo.

No importa, ya estoy acostumbrado. – responde Josh con una sonrisa.

Bueno yo me voy, luego me llamas o te pasas por mi casa, ¿vale? – dice aliviada porque su amiga haya bajado ya.

Vale, nos vemos luego. Ciao – le da dos besos a su amiga y esta se va de la casa.

Bueno ¿nos vamos? – pregunta Josh impaciente.

Si, vamos. - responde no muy segura.

Los dos salen de casa y no saben donde ir a hablar. Kate piensa en una cafetería, bastante cerca de allí donde no suele ir mucha gente, así por lo menos puede hablar tranquilos.  
Andan tranquilamente hacia allí, sin dirigirse la palabra. Es muy extraña esa situación entre los dos, ya que siempre han sido bastante amigos, y se han contado la mayoría de las cosas.  
Llegan a la cafetería y entran sin darse cuenta de que hay alguien a quien conocen…


	9. Chapter 8

Gracias a la gente que se pasa día a día a leer la historia, y sobre todo a todos aquellos que habéis comentado alguna vez (AnnaFIRTH, , Kristtyflower, trinity640, CaskettGiirl), ya que eso es lo que anima a seguir escribiendo. Esta historia ya la tengo terminada de hace algún tiempo, aunque le he ido haciendo algún que otro retoque cuando la repasaba... Y estos días he empezado a escribir otra, que no se si me está gustando demasiado.

Me gustaría pediros (así con la cara dura) que por favor, ya que os tomáis el tiempo en leer, si pudieseis hacerme una critica, comentando todos los errores que veis, tanto en la trama de la historia, como en la forma de escribir como en lo que sea (si no queréis dejarlo como comentario, por favor que sea por privado) para así poder corregirlos en futuras historias...

Y paro ya de hablar y vamos a lo importante, os dejo con el siguiente capítulo!

Gracias por pasaros!

* * *

No puede ser pero es, es ella, Kate, allí entrando en esa cafetería, su favorita desde que iba al instituto, pero también está Josh, sin despegarse de ella ni un instante. - piensa Rick sin apartar los ojos de la puerta.

Mira, esa es Katherine, la hija de Johanna, y ¿ese no es el chico que había en su casa? – dice Martha sin saber nada de lo que piensa su hijo.

Si, se llama Josh Davidson, es un amigo suyo de la ciudad, trabajan juntos. – dice Rick poniéndose un poco tenso.

Voy a llamarla para saludarla, a ver si nos ve y aun quedo yo como antipática. –dice Martha con naturalidad.

No hace falta, si te ve le dices que no te habías dado cuenta.

Pero hombre, como dices eso. Así te la presento, si es la mar de simpática.

Por lo menos espera a que pase por aquí, no la llames.

Entonces el camarero les indica a Kate y Josh una mesa, estará como dos o tres más para detrás de la de Rick y su madre, y van a pasar justo por su lado.

Por su parte Kate cuando se gira ve una cara conocida, pero no sabe demasiado bien quién es. Es un chico conocido por ella, pero no sabe de qué. Así que no le da demasiada importancia. El chico está con una mujer, que debe de ser su madre, pero que de espaldas no reconoce. Josh la miro, y los dos, en silencio, se dirigieron hacia su mesa. Van andando hacia la mesa que les han indicado, cuando oye su nombre que proviene de la mujer. Se gira, extrañada, y ve a Martha, la amiga de su madre. No se esperaba que fuera ella, así que ese será su hijo, ese del que tanto habla la mujer.

¿Katherine? ¿Qué tal? – pregunta Martha con una sonrisa.

Martha, no te había visto. Pero llámame Kate por favor, Katherine me hace demasiado mayor. – dice sonriendo. Y Rick piensa que es la sonrisa más perfecta que ha visto nunca.

Como quieras, Kate.

Mira este es Josh, un compañero de trabajo, y un amigo también – dice presentándoselo a Martha, mientras piensa para sus adentro – pero solo un amigo, nada más. – luego sigue con las presentaciones - Esta es una amiga de mi madre que está en casa estas fiestas.

Si, la había visto antes, mientras te esperaba – responde Josh, poniéndose impaciente por llegar a la mesa.

Si que es verdad. – dice Martha sin prestarle demasiada atención. - Bueno Kate, este es Richard, mi hijo. – dice mostrándose orgullosa de él-

Encantado. – logra articular este, casi sin saliva.

Encantada, a ver cuando vienes un día a casa – dice Kate sonriendo, agachándose para darle dos besos a Rick y pensando – Podrías traerte también a tu amigo, ese tan mono…

En cuanto me invitéis – responde Rick con una risita tonta.

Quedas invitado. – responde riéndose ante la reacción de este.

¡Hola Richard! – exclama Josh demasiado aguado con la intención de hacerse notar.

¡Hola! – responde mirando a Josh con mala cara.

¿Os conocéis? – pregunta Kate intrigada, sin saber que se ha perdido.

Fue el que me indico donde estaba tu casa cuando me perdí. – dice haciendo gesto como de indicador, para hacerse el gracioso. Y Rick se ríe falsamente.

Bueno vamos a ver si nos tomamos algo y hablamos. Nos vemos otro día. Adiós. – dice viendo que la situación se está poniendo muy tensa.

Nos vemos otro día. Adiós – responde agradecido de librarse de la mirada de Josh.

Kate y Josh se dirigen hacia su mesa y Martha y Rick siguen con lo suyo.

¿ves como es simpática? – dice Martha muy segura de si misma - Y ahora ya no tienes excusa para no venir algún día, aunque sea a comer.

Vale mamá.- dice para zanjar el tema. - Bueno te acompaño a casa de Johanna y me voy a casa, a ver si Roy me dice algo de cómo van, porque si no sabes que me preocupare.

Vale, hablas con Roy y me llamas. O cuando llegue o algo.

Mira, esta noche te llamo, ¿vale?

Vale. – musita sabiendo que diga lo que diga hasta la noche su hijo no la va a llamar.

El chico paga, y madre e hijo se dirigieron a casa de Kate (para Martha casa de Johanna) donde Rick deja a su madre y se vuelve sumergido entre sus cosas hacia su casa.

Míralo igual que cuando íbamos al instituto, sumergido en sus cosas y pasando de la gente. – oye como le dice alguien conocido a sus espaldas y se gira para ver quién es…

·························

Por su parte Kate y Josh siguen sentados en al mesa, ambos han pedido un cortado cada uno y ella está esperando que el chico empiece a hablar y le cuente porque está allí en vez de seguir en la ciudad, pero parece que él no tiene muchas ganas de hablar y ella empieza a ponerse tensa.  
Gira la vista y ve como Rick y Martha se van ya del bar. Y no sabe porque, pero se pone un poco triste…

Qué cosa más rara – piensa para sus adentro, y decide empezar a hablar para no pensar más cosas de este tipo.

·························

¡Qué pesadita! ¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos y en un mismo día dos veces! – dice de broma al verle la cara

Si, es que ya te echaba de menos. – dije ella riéndose también

Si no fuera porque en el instituto ya me rechazaste, creería que estas intentando ligar conmigo...

Sabes que te quiero mucho, pero no eres mi tipo- dice siguiéndole la broma a su viejo amigo

Una lástima – comenta sonriendo - ¿Vamos a tomas algo?

Claro, y así nos ponemos al día de nuestras vidas, que tan amigos que éramos y nada, ya no sabemos nada el uno del otro.

Ya, es que tú te volcaste muchísimo en Kate, y ya no era lo mismo, yo no iba con vosotras…

Ya, pero hoy recuperamos el tiempo perdido – dice sonriendo.

Se queda pensativo por el comentario de Victoria - Primero intentas ligar conmigo, ahora me haces proposiciones indecentes... ¿esto qué es? – pregunta bromeando.

vamos a tomar algo, y me lo pienso... – dice siguiéndole el juego.

Me parece bien

¿Quieres que vayamos a la cafetería donde nos gustaba ir entonces? – comenta poniéndose un poco más seria

Vengo de allí con mi madre, y acaban de entrar Kate y Josh. – comenta por si a Victoria no le apetece encontrarse con ellos.

No pasa nada.

Pues vale, vamos.

Rick y Victoria empiezan a andar hacia la cafetería. Siempre han sido bastante amigos, pero como Victoria y Kate eran muy amigas, Rick se distanció de ella.  
Ahora quieren revivir viejos momentos.  
Van andando y riéndose recordando cosas del pasado. Se lo están pasando realmente bien. Cuando llegan a la cafetería piden mesa y Victoria le dice a Rick que va primero a saludar a su amiga, momento que Rick aprovecha para llamar a Roy y preguntarle cómo va.

El teléfono suena y suena, pero nadie le coge el teléfono. Piensa que Roy estará conduciendo, y piensa en llamarle luego.  
Se gira para ver donde está Victoria y la ve hablando con Kate, así que no quiere decirle nada. Pide dos granizados de Kiwi, que aunque hiciera frio siempre tomaban cuando iban al instituto.

Rick vuelve a intentar llamarle a Roy, y esta vez sí que le cogen el teléfono.

Dígame. – contestan al otro lado de la línea.

¿Roy? – pregunta extrañado al no reconocer la voz de su amigo.

No, soy su padre, Roy está conduciendo y no se puede poner.

Vale, dígale que cuando pare un momento que me llame.

Vale. Hasta luego.

Adiós.

Victoria vuelve en ese momento a la mesa…

···················

Josh, ¿por qué no hablas? ¿Te pasa algo?

¿A mí? No ¿Por qué? ¿Y a ti?

A mí tampoco, pero estas muy raro.

¿Yo estoy raro? No soy yo el que va invitando a las chicas que acaba de conocer a su casa a comer – dice muy celoso y con tono irónico.

¡ Ahora va y resulta que el chico se ha puesto celoso! – comenta sin creerse lo que está pasando – Mira, yo invito a quien quiero ya que no tengo el porqué de darle explicaciones a nadie, y menos a ti. Si era eso lo que querías decirme no te molestes, no gastes saliva, tu y yo no congeniamos, pensamos demasiado diferente ¿sabes? – comenta muy enfadada.

¿Eso es lo que piensas? – pregunta anonadado.

Kate está dispuesta a contestarle cuando de repente se acerca Victoria, a la que no había visto ni entrar, y los saluda.

Hola, perdonad que os moleste.

Hola – le da dos besos a su amiga - Tu nunca molestas.

Hola – le da dos besos también a Victoria.

¿Interrumpo algo? – pregunta al ver la cara de su amiga.

Nada interesante.

Josh hace mala cara, ¿enserio no consideraba importante eso?

¿Y tú qué haces aquí? No habrás venido sola ¿no? – pregunta sin hacerle ni caso a la cara de Josh y preocupada por su amiga.

No, me iba a casa cuando me he encontrado a Rick por el camino. ¿Te acuerdas de él? Mi mejor amigo en el insti vamos.

Sí, me acuerdo de él porque hace nada que se acaba de ir con su madre, la verdad es que no me acordaba de que era él. – le responde sinceramente – Y no era tu mejor amigo, era tu único amigo.

Bueno pues con él. Y me he venido aquí, y él se ha ido a llamarle a Roy por teléfono.

Pero Roy nunca está aquí en fiestas ¿no? – pregunta interesada

Pues normalmente no, pero creo que este año si... – contesta sin saberlo cierto. Se gira y ve que Rick ha vuelto a la mesa, así que decide ir ella también - Bueno me voy que ya está allí Ya hablamos guapa, no os molesto más.

Ya te he dicho que no eres molestia. Hablamos luego. – dice sonriéndole a su amiga.

Chao Josh. – dice de mala gana

Chao. - dice sin cambiar la expresión que tenia.

Kate se queda pensando en lo que le acaba de decir su amiga, mientras Josh le habla. Ella no le hace caso, y no sabe ni lo que le dice...


	10. Chapter 9

De nuevo gracias a toda la gente que se pasa día a día a leerme, y a todas aquellas personas que me comentan gracias también!

Hoy no me extiendo más, solo espero que os guste :D

* * *

¿Qué tal con Roy? – le pregunta Victoria cuando llega a la mesa

Bien, ¿ya te he dicho que estas navidades si estarán aquí?

Pues no, pero me lo he imaginado

pues sí, estarán, y la verdad es que estoy muy feliz, porque lo necesito bastante aquí, es mi mejor amigo. – dice sonriendo

Bueno, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites – comenta ante lo de ser su mejor amigo.

ya, pero seguro que Kate te necesita, y no quiero meterme entre vosotras, ya lo sabes.

Pero no te metes, si seguro que Kate y tú os llevaríais muy bien.

Puede ser. – dice con una sonrisa en su interior ante esa idea.

¿Por qué no vienes a la cena de Nochebuena con nosotras? – pregunta de repente - A Kate no le gustan demasiado esas fiestas, y a ti tampoco te apasionan. – dice recordando el pasado – Y también puede venirse Roy. – le anima pensando que a Kate le encantará esa idea.

Y Josh, no te olvides de él. - comenta irónico.

Eso, y Josh. – dice poniendo una mueca - Aunque por la cara que hacían los dos cuando yo he llegado no se… - dice acordándose de la cara de su amiga cuando ha llegado a la mesa.

La verdad es que me encantaría, pero ya he quedado. – comenta sincero

¿A si? ¿Con quién? – pregunta con doble intención

¿Te acuerdas de Meredith?

¿Meredith? ¿La chica más famosa del insti? ¿La que iba detrás de ti? ¿La que dejaste plantada y aun no me has contado porque? – dice levantando las cejas.

Esa misma. Pues ahora hemos retomado nuestra amistad, y le prometí que iría con ella.

O sea, que ella es más importante que yo ¿no? – comenta riéndose y fingiendo celos. - ¿Pero sois amigos o algo más?

Somos solo amigos. Y no es más importante que tu, pero ya la dejé plantada una vez, no voy a dejarla dos.

Vale, entonces que venga ella también, vamos todos juntos. Será como un encuentro de viejos compañeros.

Bueno – se queda pensativo - yo hablo con ella y te digo ¿vale?

Vale. A todo esto, ¿has pedido algo? Es que me voy a disecar. – comenta con una sonrisa cambiando de tema.

Pues claro que he pedido - en ese momento llega el camarero disculpándose por el retraso.

¿Qué es?

Pues nuestra bebida favorita. – comenta con gracia.

No me digas que es...

¡Exacto! – exclama Rick riendo.

¡Qué fuerte! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin tomarlo! ¡Creo que desde la última vez que quedamos!

Pues entonces llevamos el mismo tiempo.

En ese momento los dos amigos ríen y empiezan a beber. No es nada incómodo ese silencio, sino todo lo contrario. Saben exactamente lo que piensa el otro, y eso les gusta, en ese momento y con esas miradas están reviviendo todo lo que pasaron juntos en el pasado. Están concentrados, sin darse cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor, cuando una voz los saca de su mundo...

·····················

Kate piensa que ese año las cosas ya no le pueden irle mejor. Todo lo que había soñado durante años se cumplía, iba a pasar esas horribles fiestas con el chico que le gusta desde siempre, no se lo puede creer. Ahora solo le falta lanzarse a por lo menos entablar una conversación con él.  
Está feliz, pero a la vez está triste porque... ¿y si él la rechaza? ¿Y si no es como ella se lo imaginaba? ¿Y si no están hechos el uno para el otro? ¿Y si...?  
En ese momento alguien la quita de sus pensamientos, es Josh que la mira con cara de medio enfado porque le habla y ella no le hace ni caso, pero en realidad no es por eso por lo que la molestaba...

¿Kate? Eo, ¿estás ahí?

¿Eh? Si si perdona, estaba en otro mundo. Dime. – dice saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Te está sonando el móvil. Pensé que podía ser algo importante. – dice él totalmente serio.

Gracias no me había dado cuenta.

Kate saca el móvil de su bolso, y ve el nombre de Lanie en la pantalla. Le extraña bastante porque Lanie no es de las que llaman mucho por teléfono…

Perdona, ahora vengo. Es Lanie. – le dice a Josh mientras se levanta para salir del bar a hablar con su amiga.

Vale, te espero aquí, dale recuerdos. – responde él.

Kate se levanta sin escuchar lo que Josh le contesta y sale fuera del bar para hablar con su amiga.

¿Lanie? – pregunta intrigada.

¡Kate! ¿Qué tal estas? – responde tranquila y sonriendo.

Yo bien, ¿y tú? ¿qué te ha pasado? – pregunta preocupada.

Mujer, ¿porque me iba a pasar nada? ¿No le puedo llamar a una amiga?

No Lanie, tú no llamas nunca por teléfono, no te gusta. – contesta poniéndose ya seria.

Bueno vale. – se rinde finalmente. - Pues mira esto debería ser una sorpresa. Javier y yo queríamos presentarnos en tu casa para darte una sorpresa, pero lo he dejado conduciendo a él y yo me he dormido, y el chico se ha perdido, y no sé donde estamos. ¿Puedes venir a por nosotros? – pregunta avergonzada.

Claro que sí. Descríbeme lo que ves. – dice divertida.

Pues estamos en una carretera, hay muchos árboles a los dos lados...

Vale, algo más característico. – dice riendo.

Pues... a la derecha hay una fuente muy bonita, es de color gris, así vieja, con una gárgola de grifo.

Ya sé donde estáis, no os mováis de ahí, ahora mismo cojo el coche y voy a buscaros.

Vale, te esperamos aquí.

Kate entra al bar y le dice a Josh que se tiene que ir, ni siquiera se para a decirle lo que ha pasado. Le dice que él pagaré, que ella le pagará su café luego...

·····················

Esa voz proviene de Kate. La ven bastante acalorada saliendo fuera y respondiendo al teléfono. No sabe quien puede ser la/el que llamaba, pero están atentos a la conversación.  
Oyen que es Lanie y que se ha perdido, y luego ven como Kate entraba a por su abrigo y su bolso y sale casi corriendo.  
En ese momento, y con una sola mirada los dos amigos deciden ir a ver si pueden ayudarla. Rick saca un billete de 5 euros y se lo da al camarero, diciéndole que las sobras eran propina, y casi corriendo salen Victoria y Rick del bar, detrás de Kate.  
Esta no se ha dado ni cuenta de que los otros dos van detrás. Victoria la llama para que se gire y parara un poco, y así lo hace.

Perdonad es que tengo un poco de prisa. – dice mientras piensa - _Que querrán estos ahora..._

Ya te hemos oído. Queremos ir contigo para que no vayas sola.

Vale, si no os importa. – dice Kate y piensa - _uf, menos mal, la verdad es que me hace falta._

Claro que no. – contesta Rick muy alegre.

La verdad es que eso era precisamente lo que Kate necesitaba, alguien que la tranquilizara por el camino. Sabía que si iba sola no iba a estar bien, se iba a poner muy nerviosa, que digo muy nerviosa, casi histérica, y eso no es bueno.  
Los tres se dirigen a casa de Kate a coger el coche, entran al garaje y se monta, pero a la hora de arrancar no va, no hay manera.

_Lo que me faltaba_ – pensó Kate.

¡Si es que todo me pasa a mí! – exclama.

No pasa nada, podemos ir en el mío. Aunque hay un problema… - responde Rick al instante.

¿Cuál es el problema? – pregunta Kate con resignación.

Pues que es un biplaza, y no cabemos todos. Victoria, ¿con tu coche? – pregunta mirando a su amiga.

¡Qué va! Lo he llevado esta mañana al taller. Pero no pasa nada, id vosotros y cuando los encontréis me llamáis, ¿vale?

¿De verdad no te importa? – pregunta Kate mirando a su amiga, contenta por tener una solución.

Claro que no. Si no os importa iros solos...

Por mi no hay problema.

Por mi tampoco.

Pues vamos. – dice Kate sonriendo.

Vamos, vivo aquí detrás, dos calles más para allá.

Rick y Kate van hacia el garaje de Rick para coger el coche. Él tiene una sensación rara, no esperaba que esa situación se produjera nunca, ir los dos solos hacia su casa, para subir en su coche. Ella se siente rara también, y no sabe porque, es una sensación extraña y la verdad es que nunca le ha pasado. Serán los nervios de encontrar a Lanie. Se gira a mirar al chico que anda con ella, es un tanto misterioso, no es feo, pero tampoco el chico más guapo del mundo, y tiene algo que lo hace interesante. No sabe porque pero se siente forzada a decirle algo, lo ve tan metido en sus pensamientos que ella desea meterse allí también, así que se decide y lo interrumpe.

Mira, otro que se mete en su mundo. – comenta ella con una sonrisa.

Perdona. – comenta él aterrizando de nuevo.

Nada, que antes en la cafetería a mi me ha pasado lo mismo, y Josh me ha dicho que estaba en mi mundo. – comenta riéndose.

Son cosas que suelen pasar – dice riendo también.

Si, a mi me pasa bastante a menudo.

Si a mí también, y a Roy le da una rabia... – ambos ríen al unísono.

Llegan al garaje de Rick, abre la puerta y queda al descubierto su coche, Kate se queda atónita...

¿Este es tu coche? – pregunta totalmente alucinada.


	11. Chapter 10

Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, y me alegro mucho de que os esté gustando.

Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que siga gustandoos!

* * *

Kate parece un poco extrañada al ver el coche de Rick. La verdad es que a él no le gusta fardar, pero no le ha quedado otro remedio. Es un Ferrari rojo, regalo de su padre justo antes de morir. Por el pueblo siempre usaba el de Roy, porque no le gusta aparentar, y todos los que le conocen lo saben. A Kate ese gesto le parece precioso, ya que todos en la ciudad donde ella vive ahora, solo se fijan en el dinero, y en lo que aparentas, y no en lo que realmente eres. Se ha enamorado perdidamente del coche, y está alucinada.

¿No te gusta? – pregunta Rick al ver la cara de Kate.

¿Cómo no me va a gustar? – pregunta mirando alternativamente al coche y al chico.

Es que con la cara que has hecho…

Es que nunca te había visto con ese coche.

Los dos se meten en el coche y siguen hablando. La verdad es que es muy simpática, cada vez se arrepentía mas de no haberse lanzado mas ese día, ahora tiene sus labios tan cerca...

Es que de normal voy con el coche de Roy. - comenta divertido

¿Y eso? – pregunta intrigada.

Pues porque nunca me ha gustado aparentar, ahora ha sido una cosa de fuerza mayor – y sonríe al decirlo.

Pues me alegro de haber tenido esta cosa de fuerza mayor y disfrutar de este coche. – sonríe.

¡A gracias! Si queréis os dejo solos. Que parece que estoy de sobra - dice divertido al ver la vara de Kate mirando todas las cosas del coche.

No seas tonto. Además lo nuestro es un amor imposible. – bromea.

¿Lo vuestro o lo nuestro? – pregunta siguiendo la broma.

Lo mío con el coche, ¡lo nuestro me lo pensare! – y empieza a reírse, aunque dentro de sí siente algo raro.

Los dos siguen bromeando, como si fueran amigos desde siempre. Así, charlando y riendo llegan donde están Javier y Lanie. Estos des se quedan alucinados, sobretodo Lanie, no sabía nada de ese chico y además parecía que se lo pasaban muy bien juntos...  
Rick y Kate bajan del coche y se acercan a ellos...

¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué tal? – les saluda Kate cuando llega a ellos.

¡Hola cariño! ¿Ves lo que pasa por querer venir a verte? – comenta Lanie abrazando a su amiga y riéndose.

¡Hola Kate! Encantado de verte de nuevo. – saluda el novio de su amiga

Igualmente... Bueno os presento. – y mira a Rick, q aun no había dicho nada desde que habían llegado. -Este es Richard Castle, ellos son Lanie Parish y Javier Esposito.

Encantado – dice tímidamente y les tiende la mano a ambos.

Igualmente, me encanta tu coche, ¿puedo acercarme a verlo mejor? – pregunta Javier sin apartar la vista del vehículo.

Encantada. - dice Lanie también

Pues claro, puedes mirar todo lo que quieras. – le comenta a Javier con una sonrisa.

Gracias. – contesta este y se va decidido hacia el coche.

Cuando los dos chicos se van hacía el coche para que Javier pueda ver todos los detalles, Lanie y Kate se quedan hablando solas…

¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo? – dice Lanie mirando intrigante a Kate.

¿Contarte el que? – pregunta esta sin saber que le está preguntando su amiga.

¿Pues qué tiene que ser? Lo de tu nueva conquista – dice mirando a Rick descaradamente.

Es que no hay nada que contar, no es mi nueva conquista, es solo un amigo...

¿Seguro? – pregunta sin creérselo del todo.

Claro que si, ¿de dónde te has sacado eso?

¿De dónde? Pero si solo hay que veros, con las risitas.

¿Y eso que tiene que ver...?

Bueno pues nada, dejémoslo. – dice sabiendo que no hay nada que hacer cuando Kate se pone cabezota, pero añade - Ya verás como acabáis juntos.

Ya verás como no, ya sabes que a mí me gusta otro, y que este año lo voy a conseguir... – contesta Kate divertida.

Ya lo veremos. – contesta Lanie desafiante, provocando que Kate estalle en una carcajada, y luego, cambiando de tema, añade - Bueno vamos a ver que hacen, porque no me fio de ellos.

Que mal pensada eres. - responde su amiga aún riendo, y se acercan a los chicos…

Por otro lado Javier y Rick están mirando el coche, y este primero empieza a hablar.

¿Tú eres el novio de Kate? – pregunta sin levantar los ojos del coche.

Pues no, solo somos amigos - comenta con una risita nerviosa.

Ah, perdona.

Nada tranquilo. La traje aquí como un favor, para recogeros, porque su coche no iba.

Todo un gesto por tu parte.

Por una amiga cualquier cosa. – y piensa que más si es Kate.

Pues sí, los amigos son lo mejor del mundo.

Y bueno, ¿tú eres el novio de Lanie? – pregunta más que nada para no volverse a quedar en silenció.

Pues si. Conocí a Kate justo el día que se venía hacia aquí, y la verdad es que me pareció muy simpática, y como Lanie tenía ganas de venir para verla, pues hemos dicho vamos.

¡Qué bonito! La verdad es que se deberían de echar mucho de menos, parecen bastante unidas.

Pues la verdad es, que según me ha contado a mi Lanie, las dos se han apoyado mucho, una a la otra, al ser nuevas en la ciudad.

En ese momento llegan las chicas donde están ellos...

¿De qué habláis chicos? – pregunta Lanie acercándose a su novio.

Yo de la persona más hermosa que hay en el mundo... – dice acercándose a su novio y dándole un beso.

¿No me digas? ¿Dos hombres hablando de Brad Pitt? ¿Te lo puedes creer Kate? – comenta Lanie bromeando.

Pero Kate no se entera de nada, está en otro mundo, pensando en lo que acaba de hablar con Lanie. Sabe que su amiga no tiene razón, y que a ella le gusta su amigo, pero sin saber porque tenía una sensación extraña, como de necesitar saber más cosas sobre él, cosas que de normal no le interesarían... En ese momento Lanie la interrumpió...

¿Kate? ¿Estas ahí? Aterriza. – le pregunta preocupada.

Si, perdona, me desconecté por un momento.

Si, de eso ya me he dado cuenta.

¿Qué me habías dicho?

Nada importante, déjalo.

Si no quiere decírselo no va a insistir, seguro que ha sido una tontería. Así que piensa que mejor será volver ya hacia casa, mañana es la cena y aun no ha hablado ni con sus padres, ni con su hermano, ni con Victoria, ni con nadie...

Por su parte Rick se moría de ganas por saber que pensaba en ese mismo momento. ¿Estará pensando en Josh? ¿O en algún otro? ¿Porque se sentía así? Así de... ¿celoso? No tiene porque, ya que ellos solo son amigos.

Bueno, será mejor que subamos al coche y vayamos ya hacia el pueblo. Mañana es la gran cena, y aun tengo que quedar con todo el mundo. – dice Kate para terminar con la tensión del momento y hacer algo.

Es verdad, no me acordaba, yo tengo que hablar con Meredith. – comenta Rick distraído, y Kate se queda mirándolo fijamente.

Un escalofrío le recorre a Kate todo el cuerpo. ¿Con Meredith? ¿Qué pintaba Meredith en todo esto? ¿Por qué ha tenido esa sensación? ¿Qué le pasaba? Ellos siempre han sido amigos y no tiene porque ser extraño que queden para ir a cenar, además a mí que mas me da...

¿Vamos? – preguntó Rick mirándola.

Vamos. – le dice secamente. Se gira cara a sus amigos y les dice - ¿Nos seguís con el coche?

Mujer si quieres vamos a pie. – comenta Lanie de broma.

Mejor no – ríe Javier ante el comentario de su novia.

Cada pareja sube en su coche y empieza el trayecto de vuelta. Dentro del Ferrari, Kate no puede mantenerse más con la intriga, y rompe el silencio.

¿Entonces vas a cenar con Meredith? – pregunta intentando sonar indiferente

Bueno, la verdad es que este año no me apetecía ir a la cena, pero ella me convenció y le prometí que iría con ella. – responde con todo indiferente.

¿Y qué vais los dos solos? Porque tu madre ira con la mía ¿no? – sigue preguntando Kate, preguntándose a si misma porqué no puede dejar de preguntarle a Rick sobre el tema.

Pues no lo sé, pero solos seguro que no vamos, porque Roy viene seguro, y creo que la prima de Meredith, Gina creo que se llama, también viene con nosotros. –responde sin saber muy bien a que viene tanta pregunta. - ¿Y tú con quién iras?

Pues yo... con Lanie, Javier, Victoria, Josh, Jim y Madison. – de repente le viene una idea a la cabeza - Podíamos ir todos juntos ¿no? Para recordar viejos tiempos, y contarles batallitas a Josh, Victoria y Javier.

Bueno, por mi no hay problema. – recuerda que Victoria también se lo había pedido, y piensa que a Meredith no le importará, ya que sabe cuáles son sus sentimientos - Entonces quedamos mañana por la mañana y compramos lo que haga falta. Además llevaremos 2 coches ¿no? El de Javier y el de Roy, para poder comprarlo todo.

Sí, creo que sí. ¿Quedamos todos en la puerta de mi casa? Así sabemos todos donde es.

Vale, me parece bien – comenta sonriendo - ¿A que hora quieres que quedemos?

¿A las 10?

Perfecto. – y le regala otra de sus sonrisas.

Los dos ríen, en una tarde han pasado de ser simples conocidos, a quedar para ir a hacer la compra para una cena. La verdad es que es extraño, pero no se podían quejar, esa situación les encantaba.  
Cuando llegan a la puerta de casa de Kate, Rick para el coche y esta se queda intrigada porque no se había dado cuenta de que habían llegado.

¿Por qué paras? – pregunta extrañada.

¿no querrás que me pase tu casa de largo? – comenta divertido

Kate mira por la ventana y se pone roja, no se ha dado ni cuenta...

Me ha pasado rapidísimo el tiempo. – comenta cuando se recompone un poco

Si, a mi también. – responde sonriendo.

Y en ese momento, ambos se quedan mirando directamente a los ojos...  
Kate tiene una sensación muy rara. Necesita… ¿besarlo? Están ahí, tan cerca, cada vez más…


	12. Chapter 11

Gracias a todos los que me leeis dia a dia!

Aqui os dejo capi nuevo!

Un saludo!

* * *

De repente oyen un ruido, alguien está llamando a la ventanilla, rompen el contacto visual y ven a Lanie y a Javier mirándoles intrigados…

¿Porque hemos parado? – pregunta Lanie sin entender nada.

Es que vivo aquí, estábamos quedando para mañana, ¿verdad Rick? – responde Kate, reponiéndose de lo que ha estado a punto de suceder hace un momento.

Verdad – responde Rick sin saber muy bien que ha pasado – nos vemos mañana – dice al ver que Kate ya ha bajado del coche, necesita alejarse de allí.

Nos vemos mañana – responde Kate sin saber que ha pasado para que él de ese cambio tan radical.

Cuando Rick llega a casa, guarda el coche, sube y coge el teléfono para llamarle a Roy.

¿Si? – responde su amigo al teléfono.

Roy, soy Rick. ¿Os queda mucho para llegar?

Que va, estamos entrando en el pueblo.

Ok, entonces voy yo 5 minutos a hablar con Meredith, y nos vemos aquí en casa ¿vale?

Perfecto.

Cuelga el teléfono y sale de casa rumbo casa Meredith. Llega allí y llama a la puerta, por suerte me abre ella.

Rick, ¿qué haces aquí? – pregunta intrigada.

Pues nada, que venía a hablar de la cena de mañana.

¿La cena de mañana? Ostras no me acordaba de que habíamos quedado... Lo siento Rick, pero he hecho otros planes...

No te preocupes no pasa nada. – responde Rick, en parte aliviado.

Pero me sabe mal dejarte solo...

Tranquila Roy ya está aquí y...

Ah, entonces no pasa nada. Nos vemos – le interrumpe, no le deja terminar de hablar, le da un beso en la mejilla y le cierra la puerta en las narices.

Rick no entiende nada, pero empieza a andar de vuelta a casa, tiene ganas de hablar con mi amigo. Llega y sube corriendo, nada más entrar lo ve y se abalanza a darle un abrazo

Roy – grita entre sus brazos.

¡Hombre! ¿Como estas? – responde correspondiéndole el abrazo a su amigo.

Bueno no me puedo quejar...

A ver cuéntame...

Pues nada ... – le cuenta todo lo de Kate y lo de Meredith

Pues yo mañana no puedo ir a comprar, les prometí a mis padres que los acompañaría a buscar unas cosas... – dice Roy al oír lo de la cena de mañana.

No pasa nada, voy yo.

Ok, bueno yo me voy a acostar ya, que estoy cansado del viaje.

Si, yo también.

Se acuesta y se duerme enseguida, al día siguiente se levanta temprano, se ducha, se veste y sale, con su coche, porque Roy se ha llevado el suyo, hacia casa de Kate...

…...

Kate está esperándolos en la puerta de su casa, sola, porque Lanie y Javier se han ido a inspeccionar un poco la zona, aunque tampoco pasa nada, estarán Meredith, Rick y Roy, eran 4 para comprar...  
Sale a la puerta a esperarlos fuera, cuando ve aparecer el coche de Rick. Le parece extrañísimo, ya que en ese coche no caben todos, porque es biplaza, y además él le había dicho que cogería el coche de Roy, pero no le da mayor importancia, seguramente irá Roy detrás con su coche también.  
Al llegar se queda extrañada porque solo está él en el coche, baja, la saluda y le empieza a explicar todo...

Pequeño cambio de planes. Meredith y Gina no cenan con nosotros. – empieza a decir Rick

¿Y eso? – pregunta sintiéndose aliviada al saberlo.

Pues nada, que a Meredith le ha salido otro plan, pero no pasa nada, así mas en familia – dice riéndose

_Bien, la arpía no cena con _nosotros – piensa Kate - ¿Y Roy? ¿No viene a comprar? – pregunta por lo que realmente le interesa.

Pues no puede venir, les prometió a sus padres que hoy por la mañana les mostraría todo esto, así que... –responde a la pregunta - ¿Y Lanie y Javier? Solo faltan ellos ¿no? – pregunta extrañado al no verlos.

Pues parece que no... – responde de bajón, al no poder ver a Roy todavía.

¿A no? ¿Falta alguien más? ¿Jim quizá? – pregunta intrigado.

No no, lo que quiero decir es que tampoco viene. Como les dije que éramos tanta gente para comprar, pues se fueron a "investigar" el lugar.

¿Entonces estamos solos tú y yo?

Exacto.

Pues vamos ¿no?

Vamos.

Los dos suben al coche y se encaminan hacia el supermercado. Kate se siente extraña, es la primera vez que va asolas con un chico, en un coche, siendo solo amigos, y se sentía tan bien, no se sentía extraña... Entonces él empieza a hablar...

Que conste que he llegado puntual. Que ya sé que no te gusta esperar a la gente.

Muy bien, no me gusta ni esperar, ni que me esperen. Aunque si tengo que elegir alguna prefiero esperar.

Y así siguen hablando de tonterías hasta llegar al supermercado... Al llegar allí aparcan, y justo cuando Kate iba a abrir la puerta para salir nota que se abre sola. Levanta la cabeza y ahí está él, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y con la puerta abierta. Le extiende la mano, tipo chofer, pero pasa algo que no se esperaban...  
En el momento en el que ella sale, los dos se quedan mirando fijamente, ninguno se mueve, ninguno dice nada, pero cada vez están más cerca, y se dejan llevar... y se besan... es un beso dulce, tranquilo, y lo que más sorprende a Rick no es el beso, sino lo que pasa luego..  
Después del beso…

Ahora ya podemos comprar tranquilamente... – dice Kate con una sonrisa, dejando a Rick totalmente perplejo y se dirige hacia la puerta del supermercado.

¿Qué significa esa frase exactamente? – se pregunta Rick extrañado.

Ella se mueve como pez en el agua por el supermercado, mientras él solo carga con todo lo que ella dice... y así se pasan 1 hora comprando, pero sin decir nada... ni hablar de lo que antes había ocurrido...  
Después de comprar, llegan al coche y meten toda la compra. Luego suben los dos, pero el silencio sigue apoderándose del ambiente... en ese momento Rick decide deshacerlo...

Perdóname por lo de antes, me deje llevar, lo siento mucho. – dice Rick angustiado por la situación.

No hay nada que perdonar, los dos nos dejamos llevar y paso, y ya está – responde ella.

Pero no, tú no tienes la culpa, la tengo yo, tendría que haberme contenido...

¿A ti te ha gustado? – pregunta Kate cortándolo.

¿Cómo? – pregunta extrañado.

Que si te ha gustado el beso

Sí, me ha encant...

Pero no puede terminar la frase, porque en ese momento sus labios se vuelven a unir, es ella la que lo empieza…

Ahora es culpa mía, pero yo no me arrepiento. – dice muy decidida cuando se separa.

Yo tampoco.

Ahora que lo tenemos todo claro, que no nos arrepentimos, ¿podemos ir hacia casa? Es que tengo que ponerme guapa para esta noche...

Tu guapa estás siempre... – dice en voz baja para que ella no le escuche.

¿Qué?

No, nada, que sí, que ya nos vamos. – dice sin saber muy bien que ha pasado realmente.

Por el trayecto de vuelta a casa hay silencio, pero este no es incómodo, sino que hay tranquilidad y complicidad... Llegan a casa de Kate, y antes de bajar le da otro beso. Rick está como en un sueño, sin poder creérselo. Sale de allí de camino a casa y va corriendo a buscar el teléfono para llamarle a Roy y contárselo todo...

Por su parte, Kate entra en casa después de todo lo que ha pasado comprando. Está muy feliz, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y aun no sabe muy bien porque. Sube directamente a su habitación y se tira en la cama, necesita asimilarlo todo.  
En ese momento la puerta se abre y aparece Lanie...

Bueno, ¿qué tal las compras? – pregunta sin tener ni idea de que ha pasado.

Perfectas. – responde aun con la carita de tonta.

¿Perfectas? ¿Eso qué manera de contestar es?

Es que solo estábamos Rick y yo...

¿Cómo? ¿Y toda esa gente que tenía que ir?

Pues nada, que Meredith lo ha dejado plantado, vosotros me habéis abandonado, y Roy se había ido con sus padres, así resumido.

Bueno, tu sonrisa demuestra que parece que no te molesta que te hayamos abandonado…

Pues la verdad es que no... – dice incrementando esta sonrisa.

Cuenta cuenta... – pregunta ya impaciente.

Kate le cuenta a Lanie todo lo que ha pasado y esta se queda totalmente alucinada y feliz, todo a la vez, no se podía creer que tenía razón, y había sido la primera en verlo…

Ves, yo ya te lo dije, hacíais buena pareja... – comenta Lanie divertida.

Bueno, en realidad no sé lo que somos...

¿Cómo que no? ¿No lo hablasteis?

Pues la verdad es que no...

¿Y qué esperar para llamarle?

No se... – dice levantando los hombros.

Vamos, llámalo – incita a su amiga.

Voy voy... – comenta riendo por la situación.

Coge el teléfono y busca su número... Se lo habían intercambiado por si les faltaba algo por comprar, pero esta es mucho más importante... Suena un par de pitidos y no responde, ¿no querrá hablar con ella? Pero en ese momento le contesta...

¿Sí?

¿Rick? – pregunta sin saber muy bien como empezar…

¿Kate? - dice totalmente sorprendido por su llamada

Hola – dice seguido de una risa nerviosa - Una cosa...

Hola, dime...

¿Podemos quedar dentro de una hora? Tengo que decirte una cosa...

Claro, ¿paso a buscarte?

Vale, nos vemos entonces...

Hasta ahora.

Cuelga y se va de cabeza a la ducha... no podía creerse como este chico había conseguido que no se le quitara la sonrisa de la boca…


	13. Chapter 12

Y bueno, para que mentiros... este es el último capítulo de la historia. Mi imaginación no daba para más. Y para compensar que ayer no lo publique, hoy os dejo el último capítulo, y seguidamente publicaré el Epílogo de la historia...

Espero que os guste el final... Y espero vuestros comentarios!

* * *

Después de recibir la llamada de Kate, Rick se ducha y se viste, está muy nervioso porque no sabe lo que querrá decirle, ¿y si es algo malo?  
No quiere atormentarse más y sale de casa de camino a la suya...  
Al llegar está bastante nervioso, no sabe lo que se iba a encontrar... llama a la puerta, y le abre una chica, pero no era Kate, sino Lanie.

Hola Rick, pasa, Kate baja enseguida. – saluda Lanie dejándole entrar.

Gracias – ya dentro se acuerda de que esa mañana ella y su novio no habían ido de compras porque habían ido a explorar el pueblo - ¿Qué tal la visita turística? – pregunta para sacar tema de conversación.

Genial, por aquí es todo muy bonito.

Si, la verdad es que si.

En ese momento baja alguien por las escaleras... pero no es Kate, sino Javier.

Ei ¿que tal? – le saluda contento de verlo.

Bien ¿y tú?

Bien, a recoger a Kate supongo, ¿no?

Exacto – responde con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Y ahora sí, ahora sí que es ella la que baja por las escaleras, baja hablando, Rick supone que le habla a Lanie, ya que no sabe que él está allí...

Tía, ¿qué hora es? ¿He tardado mucho? ¿Estará fuera?

En ese momento acaba de bajar las escaleras y se miran... están un momento así, mirándose sin decir nada, solo mirándose, pero tienen que reaccionar al ver las caras que ponen Javier y Lanie…

Hola, estas muy guapa. ¿Vamos? – improvisa Rick.

Hola, tu también estas muy guapo. Vamos. – repite Kate casi como un loro.

Aquí hay tema... – le murmura Javier a Lanie muy bajito, y esta simplemente se ríe de la situación.

Los dos salen de casa de Kate y entran en el coche.

¿Dónde quieres que vayamos? – pregunta Rick una vez dentro.

No sé, ya hace mucho tiempo que no salgo por aquí, mejor elige tu.

Ok, entonces te voy a llevar a un sitio que seguro que te va a encantar.

Venga, a ver si es verdad

Arranca el coche y la lleva al mejor restaurante de la zona, la iba a invitar a comer...

¿Aquí? - pregunta sorprendida al ver el lugar.

Si, ¿no te gusta? Vamos que hoy invito yo.

Vamos vamos – se limita a responder ella, todavía alucinada.

Piden la comida y empiezan a hablar...

Bueno, ¿qué era eso tan importante que querías hablar conmigo? – pregunta Rick, dejándose de rodeos.

Mira, yo no soy de las que se anda con rodeos, así que voy a ser directa. – responde ella también directa al grano.

Tú dirás.

Rick, ¿nosotros que somos?

En ese momento él se queda de piedra, no sabe que responderle, lo deja helado completamente, así que hace lo que más le apetece en ese momento, la besa...

¿Esto te lo aclara un poco? – pregunta cuando separan sus labios.

Me lo deja todo clarísimo – responde con una sonrisa, y vuelve a poner fin a la distancia que les separa.

Comen entre risas y caricias y luego Rick lleva a Kate a casa para que se arregle para la noche…_  
_Cuando Kate llega a casa y sube directa a su cuarto, Lanie sube detrás para enterarse de todos los detalles de la comida…

¿Qué tal? Cuéntamelo todo ya. – dice entrando por la puerta, muy ansiosa por saber.

Pues nada, ahí estamos.

¿Cómo que ahí estáis? ¿Estáis saliendo?

¡Siiii! – exclama Kate con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - Y ahora me voy a la ducha, porque luego van a venir él y Roy a pos nosotros.

Eso, que yo me acabo de duchar. Voy a arreglarme. Nos vemos luego.

Sí, nos vemos luego.

Entra en la ducha, y sale al rato. Empieza a vestirme y no puede dejar de sonreír. Se pone un vestido rojo, con un corte a un lado hasta la altura del muslo y un abrigo negro, que hace resaltar aun más el color del vestido. Se deja el pelo medio rizado y se maquilla ligeramente…

Termina de arreglarse y oye el timbre. Esta vez no lo quiere hacer esperar, así que baja las escaleras y se lo encuentra... Está guapísimo, con su traje y su corbata.

Termina de bajar las escaleras y se quede frente a él...

¡Dios! ¡Estas preciosa! – exclama sin poder cerrar la boca ante la belleza de la que es ahora su novia.

Tú no te quedas atrás. – responde sonriendo al ver la cara de Rick al verla.

Se acercan y se dan un beso.

¿Vamos? Roy esta fuera. – dice cuando se separan.

Claro. Voy a por Lanie y Javier y vamos.

¿Y Josh? ¿No viene a la cena?

No, me ha dicho Lanie que la avisó de que se volvía a la ciudad. Dice que después de nuestra última conversación no tenía muchas ganas de verme…

Mejor, no me hacía ninguna gracia ver como se te come con los ojos – comenta haciéndose el celoso.

Que tonto eres – responde Kate de broma, y le da un casto beso en los labios a Rick antes de marcharse a por Lanie y Javier.

Entra dentro y al momento salen los 4 de la casa. Fuera está Roy, el amor de toda la vida de Kate, pero al verlo se da cuenta de que Rick es mucho mejor, y que no tiene nada que envidiarle a Roy.  
La noche transcurre perfecta. Ellos son la atracción del pueblo esa noche, ya que todo el mundo les pregunta por su relación, pero ellos solo responden con una sonrisa... Esa es la mejor noche de sus vidas, y para ellos, desde ese día, cada día nuevo empieza un sueño en su vida.


	14. Epílogo

Solo me queda decir que gracias a todos los que me habeis leido!

Y nos vemos en la próxima historia!

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

Después de su gran día, y de su presentación en pareja delante de todos. Rick decidió irse a vivir con Kate a la ciudad, y dejar de una vez el pueblo, ella lo aceptó y desde entonces... hasta hoy.

Y esto es todo. Ahora es el momento en el que vosotros os vais a la cama porque se os ha hecho tarde. – comenta Rick risueño.

Pero papi, acaba la historia. – dice su hijo haciendo pucheritos.

Eso eso, acabad. – insiste su hija

Ya no hay nada más que contaros, desde ahí ya es lo que os contamos siempre. – responde Kate mirando con cara tierna a sus dos hijos.

¿Y porque nunca nos habíais contado la historia entera? – pregunta el pequeño Richard.

Porque nunca habíamos tenido tiempo, y tampoco lo habíais planteado nunca. – le responde su padre.

Y ahora a la cama que ya es tarde. – repite su madre.

Bueno, pero mañana más preguntas eh! – advierte Alexis divertida.

Si, mañana otra sesión. – responde Kate a su hija con una sonrisa.

Los niños salen del salón dándoles un beso a cada uno, y allí se quedan los dos, Kate y Rick, sentados en el sofá, abrazados, después de enviar a dormir a lo mejor que tenían en su vida. A sus hijos gemelos, Richard y Alexis.

**¡FIN!**


End file.
